Married Life
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany and Santana have just gotten married and are now starting their life together. This story picks up right after the wedding in season 6.
1. Honeymoon

**I'm back! It's been a few months since the last time I posted. This was a requested story by jrobins33 that picks up right after the wedding during season six.**

**Married Life**

Brittany bounces, literally bounces as they wait in line to go through security. She's beyond happy to be going away for a honeymoon with her beautiful wife. Honestly she could be going anywhere and be this happy, but she knows her wife is excited to be hitting a beach.

"Britt settle down, the security people are looking at us weirdly." Santana says taking her hand to settle her.

"I can't help it. Coach Sue got us this amazing honeymoon package." Brittany says looking through the pamphlet yet again.

"One we don't have to call her coach anymore, two year it is amazing and three where the heck did you store it?" Santana rambles as they move closer to the first security point.

She hates flying. Not just the extreme height which is fucking scary. It's the long ass security lines she has to wait in, though at least over the last year she's at least had Britt to make the waiting less everything.

"She'll always be Coach Sue." Brittany says storing the pamphlet and handing her ticket/ID to the security girl.

"Have fun in Dubai." the girl says after checking both their tickets and IDs.

"Thanks," Brittany says giving her a smile.

Santana grumbles about having to wait in another line and having to take off her shoes. By the time they get through, Santana is in a mood and Brittany knows her wife needs some coffee and chocolate to feel better.

"Sanny," Brittany sweetly says.

"Yes B," Santana says peaking up at helping her wife.

"Could you get me a big chocolate chip cookie and hot chocolate from Starbucks?" Brittany sweetly asks, smiling shyly at her wife.

"Of course honey," Santana says kissing her cheek before hurrying off to carry out her order.

She's beyond glad that her wife asked her to do this as she really needs coffee to settle down. She always gets worked up flying and coffee always settles her down. Thankfully there is no line at Starbucks and she gets her stuff quickly.

"Here B," Santana says handing her wife the cookie and hot chocolate.

"Thanks Sanny," Brittany says kissing her cheek.

Santana just smiles so happy that she's married to this amazing woman.

"How long until our plane starts loading?" Brittany asks in-between bites looking around unsure of what their gate is.

"Around an hour, why?" Santana asks narrowing her eyes at her wife.

"Well...since we have some extra time…." Brittany trails off.

"No, just no B," Santana says putting her foot on the ground.

"Please Sanny," Brittany says pulling out her best weapon, her pout.

"Nope," Santana says closing her eyes. "We agreed to wait till we get to our room.

"No we didn't unless you don't remember what we did last night." Brittany says now worried that her wife might have hit her head, she tried to check her head.

"I remember B," Santana says grabbing her hand.

"Good," Brittany sighs.

"I guess we could join the mile high club…..again." Santana says rolling her eyes at her own inability to say no to her wife.

It's natural to call Brittany her wife, it feels like they've been married since senior year even when they were broken up she always felt that if Brittany said jump she would have. The blonde has always had her heart and been the only person she would do anything for. The transition from girlfriend to wife is easy for her.

"Okay," Brittany says all smiles. "I can't believe we get to spend a month at the Atlantis, in the honeymoon suite."

"I know, you, me, naked for a whole month sounds like the best honeymoon ever." Santana happily sighs.

"We're going to do tours and see the city right?" Brittany asks liking her wife's idea, but also wants to see the city.

"Of course, we'll do whatever you want." Santana reassures her.

"Can we visit Quinn after we get back before we have to figure everything out?" Brittany asks her wife after a few minutes of silence as they walk towards their gate. "I wish she could have been at the wedding."

"I know honey," Santana says.

Quinn had wanted to be there for her best friend's wedding, but she had a huge test that she needed to study for and couldn't afford to fly out again.

"We could change our tickets home to fly to Boston and head to Yale to surprise her." Santana suggests.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Brittany says dropping her bags to throw her arms around her wife.

"Not half as much as I love you." Santana gulps at all these feelings. "Though let's see how we feel closer to the end of our trip."

While they wait for their plane to start boarding Santana is content to just stare at her wife. There has always been something about Brittany that keeps her calm. Just being next to the blonde has a calming effect on her. And then there's the fact that her wife is drop dead gorgeous. It's not just her opinion, many people agree with her which is why she's constantly having to beat off men and women from her.

"San," Brittany says nudging her. "First class can load now."

"Oh okay," Santana says standing up, holding her hand out to help up her wife.

When they get situated in their seats with Brittany by the window and Santana already gripping the arm rests.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Brittany asks knowing how stubborn her wife can be when it comes to being scared.

"Maybe," Santana says trying to be strong.

As soon as the plane starts to move she grips tightly to her wife's right hand and leans over to hid her head in the blonde's shoulder. She stays like that until they get to cruising altitude.

"Please tell me you packed something that will distract me." Santana says still a big ball of nerves.

"Meet me in the bathroom in the back in three minutes." Brittany says getting up and swaying her hips as she walks.

"Shit," Santana gulps waiting several seconds before following the blonde.

They end up getting kicked out of the bathroom after Santana starts moaning really loud when Brittany goes down on her. The two women straighten out their clothes and fix their hair as they walk back to their seats.

"I can't believe that after all this time you still can't be quiet." Brittany giggles falling into her seat.

"That was so embarrassing especially her glaring at us as we walked back to our seats. She totally knew what we did." Santana says hiding her head in her hands.

"It wasn't that bad San. That time your mom walked in on us was by far the worst." Brittany reminds her wife.

"Oh god I had almost forgotten about that." Santana says hiding her head in the blonde's shoulder.

The rest of the plane ride Brittany works on a difficult math problem while Santana manages to catch some z's. Brittany's thankful that her wife manages to sleep through the landing.

"San," Brittany whispers. "We've landed."

"Ungh," Santana groans.

Getting Santana through customs in a little bit of a nightmare for Brittany as the Latina was sleepy and grumpy. Luckily they made it through without any major incidents and she gets the Latina into a cab.

"B, sleepy," Santana grumbles.

"I know honey soon you'll be able to sleep." Brittany whispers kissing her head.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana wakes up fully rested the next morning. She looks over at her wife who is still asleep and wonders how she got so lucky. After everything that she had done to the blonde the fact that she still married her.

"Staring again," Brittany says smiling as she wakes up.

"I can't help it; I have the most beautiful wife in the world." Santana says kissing her.

"Always a sweet talker." Brittany says smiling.

"What do you want to do?" Santana says. "We can do whatever you want."

"Awe Sanny," Brittany swoons. "This is your honeymoon too."

"Yeah, but I'll have a good time if you do." Santana says.

Brittany swoons even move. Her wife is simply the best person she's ever met. So she tackles her, stripping off what little clothes she has on. An hour later, Santana is breathing hard with Brittany smiling down at her.

"Oh god Britt," Santana moans.

"I made you speechless." Brittany proudly says.

"Britt you always make me speechless." Santana happily syas.

Santana will do anything to make her wife happy even if she doesn't get to spend time just laying around the pool.

"You honey are never speechless so I'll take my win in making you speechless." Brittany says giving her a kiss on the lips before leaping up. "Come on, let's go on the couple's hike that's starting in twenty."

Santana rolls her eyes, but complies with her wife. She hotels most outdoor activities that don't involve her tanning, laying by the water. But what her wife wants she'll do, knowing she'll get rewarded later tonight.

"This is going to be the best honeymoon ever!" Brittany shouts.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Five days in and Santana is exhausted. All she wants to do is sleep. Her wonderful wife has them doing every activity the hotel offers, exploring the city and just being active all day then ravishing each other all night. Meaning that she's exhausted getting very little sleep. She has no idea how Brittany has so much energy, but every squeal and smile thrown at her makes her love for the blonde grow.

"Sanny," Brittany whispers at some god awful hour.

"Yeah Britt," Santana groans turning to face her wife.

"Do you want to spend the day relaxing?" Brittany softly asks.

She can tell that her wife is exhausted and when that happens her crankiness increases tenfold and her short temper gets shorter. The last thing she wants is her wife to get into trouble "defending" her.

"Is that what you want?" Santana hopefully asks.

"Yes, I'm exhausted from the lack of sleep." Brittany lies.

"Oh thank god," Santana says kissing her wife before instantly falling back asleep.

Brittany smiles softly at her wife. She's so peaceful and cute when she's sound asleep. The last few days have been extremely busy and she's so proud of her wife for being such a trooper doing everything she wants. That's why she figures the next few days should be just them relaxing. Extracting herself from her wife, she calls for room service later and gets dressed. She's not tired and decides to explore the hotel while her wife sleeps.

Hours later Santana wakes up to the wonderful smell of coffee.

"God I love you." Santana says coming into the living area where the coffee and food is.

"I knew you'd want coffee." Brittany says giggling.

"And this is why I married you." Santana gushes taking a big gulp of coffee.

"And here I thought it was for my flexibility." Brittany giggles even more.

"That's a close second." Santana giggles herself.

When Santana finishes her coffee Brittany starts talking about what they are going to do.

"So I was thinking that we could just relax around the pool today, since I promised you a day in bed, but I want to not actually spend all day in bed."

"I already love you more than anything; you don't have to continue to make me love you more." Santana gushes loving her wife even more.

"Well I figure we both could use a relaxing, no actual plan day." Brittany says trying to hid her smile.

A half hour later they're both in their bikinis lounging next to the pool. Santana is spread out soaking up rays in her barely there red bikini that looks fucking great on her. Her wife though is a damn supermodel. The blonde's bikini is even smaller barely covering her boobs. So she's having to keep her eye out for stupid men that will no doubt try and hit on her wife. They stay there all morning with Brittany moving to a cabana to avoid getting burnt which allows Santana to relax. She doesn't have to be on high alert.

"Sanny," Brittany says peeking out of the cabana. "Do you want to get massages later today?"

"Couples?"

"Yep,"

"Okay,"

Santana gets up and heads into the cabana to see what her wife is up to. She should have known her wife couldn't relax all day. But when she walks in all she sees is her wife reading a book.

"Sanny?" Brittany says when she notices her wife.

"Are you sure you don't want to do something today? I know how you hate to do nothing." Santana says blopping herself down next to her wife.

"Sanny you want to relax and I can catch up on my reading." Brittany calmly says knowing her wife well. "This is your honeymoon and you like to relax so we can do that for a few days."

"If you're sure…" Santana says trailing off.

"I am."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh fuck," Santana moans bucking up into her wife.

Brittany speeds up her thrusting, biting her lip as the Latina moans before she connects their lips, kissing her deeply.

"Don't stop," Santana breaths into the blonde's mouth, gripping her shoulders tightly.

Brittany groans, moving slightly to take some of the pain off of her wrist, while continuing to pump into her wife. She stops momentarily to insert a third finger only to have the Latina groan and hump her arm. She starts thrusting harder and faster.

"Close," Santana moans.

"Fuck," Brittany groans, using her thumb to rub the Latina's clit.

Santana arches up into the blonde, letting out a silent scream as she comes. The blonde continues to pump until the Latina comes down from her high.

"So fucking good," Santana breathlessly says.

"I told you I'd give you a happy ending after our massages." Brittany smugly says.

Santana chuckles flopping back completely exhausted.

"Yes you did Britt Britt. And when I recover I'll return the favor." Santana says yawning.

Brittany opens her mouth to tell her not to worry about it, but then Santana flips on top of her with a smirk.

"I think I've recovered enough." Santana whispers in her ear.

Santana blows her wife's mind before she curls into her.

"Wow," Brittany breathes recovering still.

"Just think, you get all of this for the rest of your life." Santana says motioning to her body.

"Really?" Brittany says staring at her wife. "Did you really just do that?"

"Please you know how many women want up on this?" Santana says smirking even more.

"Is that so?" Brittany says narrowing her eyes at her wife.

The blonde can't believe her wife just said that. The Latina suddenly realizing her mistake starts back peddling.

"But you know the only person I have ever wanted is you. You are the only person who gets me for the rest of our lives. I'm so dedicated-"

Brittany shuts Santana up by kissing her.

"I know that you're committed to me." Brittany breaths.

"Good," Santana sighs, laying her head on the blonde's chest.

"Can we go into the city tomorrow?" Brittany asks, pulling the sheet up to cover them and wrapping her arms around the Latina.

"Yeah," Santana says.

"Really? Are you sure?" Brittany asks biting her lip.

"We relaxed today, so we can do something fun tomorrow." Santana tells her not moving an inch.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany sits on the bed watching her wife pack. She offered to help, but Santana refused. Their three week honeymoon is over.

"Babe are you-"

"No Britt, the way you pack we'll never get everything in." Santana says cutting her off.

Neither of them can believe how fast the honeymoon went. Both greatly enjoyed staying in as much as they did going at it without interruptions. Brittany sprinkled in some activities, but kept a lot of relaxing days after the first week.

"What are we going to do when we go back to New York?" Brittany asks surprising Santana.

"We'll stay at the loft until we figure something else out." Santana says since all of her stuff is there.

"Or we could get a place while we're staying with our parents." Brittany says.

Santana is impressed with the plan that Brittany has started.

"My mom said that we should grab my stuff before we go back to New York. She won't drive it out for us." Brittany says looking up from her phone.

"We can drive back to New York instead of flying." Santana says.

"Are we going to take our cars or rent a van?" Brittany asks.

"We'll decide all that when we get back." Santana tells her.

"Okay, so long as Lord Tubbington comes with us." Brittany says handing Santana a few souvenirs.

Santana rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything. She hates that cat so much, but would never tell her wife that. Though the blonde already knows this.

"I have an idea on what we can do with our last night here." Brittany tells her wife.

"Britt we have to wake up early." Santana says not sure what her wife is up to. "Can't we just stay in and have sex?" she asks.

"Trust me you'll like my idea better." Brittany says smirking.

An hour later, they're in a private pool, butt naked. Santana is trying to catch her wife who is staying just out of her reach. When she finally catches the blonde, they start kissing deeply.

"This is your best idea yet." Santana says, keeping her arms around the blonde.

"I knew you'd like this." Brittany says all smiles.

"Best way to end our honeymoon."


	2. Parents

**Thanks for the love chapter. **

"Britt Bear!" Pierce shouts when he sees his daughter come out of security.

"Oh god," Brittany says putting her head on her wife's shoulder. "Please tell me my parents are not wearing shirts with my face on them."

"They are," Santana says her eyes going wide when she sees who they are standing next to.

"Santana honey," Gloria shouts waving at her daughter.

"Why are our parents together?" Santana whispers.

"I don't know," Brittany whispers.

They both find it odd that their parents are here together. It's not that they're not friends or at least friendly, but they've never hangout. It worries both of them.

"Santana, did you know that Whitney has a love for shoes and is part of the justice for all group too." Gloria says when the girls approach them.

"No, I didn't." Santana says looking over at her wife.

"Mom," Brittany says blushing as she hears her dad talking to Dr. Lopez about robot men. "I didn't know you'd be here with the Lopez's." she says.

"Of course we are. We all wanted to pick you up." Whitney says turning to Pierce. "Stop bugging Mario, Pierce." she harshly says.

"I'm just asking about robot men." Pierce says holding his hands up.

Brittany nods with her father, also worried about robot men.

"Don't worry about it Whitney, I don't mind." Mario says.

Santana does a double take, she's shocked. Her dad isn't known for being patient at all. In fact she's sure that until they got married he had never met the Pierce's and had only met Brittany four times in the years that they had been friends. He's always working.

"Mami, I didn't realize you guys were friends." Santana says after exchanging a wordless conversation with her wife.

"We started talking after the wedding since we're related now. We figured we should get to know each other better." Gloria says.

Santana rolls her eyes, but gives a small smile. Glad that her parents are getting along with Britt's.

"When we realized how much we had in common, it seemed stupid that we hadn't realized before. You girls have been friends for years." Whitney adds.

Both men just nod staying out of the talking.

"Maybe we should head home." Mario says after several minutes. "I have to work this evening."

Gloria swings around to say something to her husband, but Brittany starts talking first.

"I'm tired, can we go home?" Brittany softly asks.

"Of course honey." Santana says rewrapping her arms around the blonde.

"How long do the two of you plan on staying here?" Gloria asks knowing at some point soon Santana will want to go back to New York.

"Britt Bear is leaving?" Pierce asks very worried.

"Pierce we've talked about this, Brittany is moving to New York with Santana, her wife." Whitney reminds her husband.

"Oh yeah," Pierce says.

Santana waits a few seconds before answering her mom.

"We're staying a week, to pack up Britt's stuff and any of my remaining things."

"And to spend some time with you guys." Brittany adds.

"Not much, we still have to find an apartment. We can't live with Berry, Hummel and the merry band of misfits that are bound to be living there." Santana reminds her wife.

"Who's riding with who?" Pierce asks as they head down to luggage claim.

"We all rode together." Whitney tells her husband.

"Oh yeah," Pierce says before running to the baggage claim carousel.

Mario chuckles at Pierce something he never does, but this man is just too funny and not in a bad way.

"I'm scared," Santana whispers, "my dad never laughs."

"My dad can make anyone laugh. Stop worrying and just enjoy that our parents are getting along." Brittany whispers.

Grabbing their bags, walking to the car and driving to the Pierce's is a quiet affair with only Pierce asking questions about their honeymoon. Once they park, Brittany leaps out of the car and runs inside to find Lord Tubbington.

"Are you sure you two don't want to stay with us tonight?" Gloria asks her daughter again.

"Britt wants to stay the night with Lord Tubbington." Santana says shrugging. "We'll stay with you tomorrow."

"Gloria, let's go. I have to get to work." Mario says loudly. "See you tomorrow at dinner honey!" he shouts at Santana.

Santana waves to her parents as they leave. When she turns around Whitney pulls her into a hug.

"I'm so happy our Britt Britt married you." she says.

"Thanks Whitney," Santana says her smiling growing even more.

"None of that call me ma, your part of the family now." Whitney says as they reach the car.

"You can call me dad." Pierce shouts as he puts the luggage in the trunk.

Brittany catches her wife's eye and shrugs. She loves her parents, but they can just be so much sometimes. Santana though loves the Pierces because they are over the top.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana flops onto Brittany's bed sighing. She loves this room, the first place she felt safe enough to love Brittany even if she couldn't verbalize it yet. This is her safe space and she plans on bringing it all with them.

"Let's put off packing for a few days. After all we're not leaving for a week." Brittany says sitting next to her wife.

"There's a lot to do in addition to finding an apartment before we get there." Santana says.

"Can we at least take tomorrow off to spend time with your parents?" Brittany softly says laying herself down.

"I guess," Santana says.

"What is it?" Brittany asks sensing that something is off with her wife.

"It's just that we have a lot of packing. I want our room to be exactly like your room. It's the first place I was myself." Santana explains.

"Then we'll do that, I'm sure our moms will help." Brittany tells her. "Let's rest and think about the rest later today."

Santana opens her arms for Brittany to climb into, which she does, laying her head on Santana's left shoulder. Brittany being actually tired falls asleep quickly, opening her mouth slightly, a little drool already starting to form. Santana on the other hand is wide awake. She's not tired, having slept on the plane. Plus her mind is still racing with everything they have to do in the next week.

First, they need to find an apartment in New York. She straight up refuses to go back to living at the loft now that they are married. It's going to be hard since they can't go look at the apartments and she doesn't trust Rachel or Kurt to search for her. Maybe she can call Quinn, this weekend she should be able to go to the city to look for them. Second, they need to pack up both their rooms here. Britts room has most of her stuff, while her room doesn't have a lot left. Then they have to pack up Lord Tubbington's stuff, ask Rachel to pack their stuff from the loft which is mostly her stuff. She needs to figure out what she's going to do either for work or go to school and her parents will help her out. With Britts smarts, she can have her pick of schools. They literally need to decide everything for their immediate future right now.

"You didn't nap did you?" Brittany asks, yawning twenty minutes later.

"I slept on the plane." Santana reminds her.

"Still you're normally exhausted after returning home from a long trip." Brittany says.

"There's just so much to do." Santana says.

"And we'll start tomorrow." Brittany softly says. "Unless you really want to start now."

"Could we?" Santana asks hopefully.

"I guess, since you're so worried." Brittany agrees and is tackled and hugged.

"Thank you, I'll call Quinn right now." Santana says getting off of her wife.

Brittany frowns not understanding where Quinn comes in. "Quinn?"

"So she can go look at the apartments we find." Santana says already dialing her phone. "I don't trust Rachel or Kurt to do it."

Before Brittany can say anything Quinn picks up.

'What do you want Satan?' Quinn harshly says. 'I was just about to fall asleep.'

'Shut it, what are you a nun now. It's not even seven o'clock.' Santana fires back.

'No, now what do you want?' Quinn asks again.

'I need you to look at apartments for us this weekend.' Santana seriously says.

'You want me to go to New York tomorrow?' Quinn asks.

'Yes, we'll send you a list of apartments we want you to look at along with an agent and tell us which is the best. So we can rent it.' Santana instructs her.

'We-'

'Hi Quinn,' Brittany shouts so Quinn can hear her.

'Hi Brittany, are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with Satan? You can still get out of it.' Quinn jokes.

'She's stuck with me now.' Santana smugly says. 'I can let myself go now.'

'For some reason I love her despite her comment.' Brittany laughs as Santana has switched to speaker phone.

'Why can't Rachel and Kurt go for you.' Quinn asks thinking that the reason is going to be stupid.

'Would you want them to pick your apartment?' Santana asks her.

'Point taken,' Quinn says.

'Please do this, otherwise she's going to freak out and not sleep until we get to New York and find an apartment.' Brittany softly says.

'For you Britt, I will.' Quinn confirms having already decided that she would before Britt asked her.

'Thanks Quinn,' Brittany says.

'I'll send the stuff later, bye.' Santana says hanging up.

"San," Brittany says.

"What?" Santana says not even acting innocent as her wife knows her too well.

"You should be nice to Quinn as she's spending her weekend checking out apartments for us." Brittany scolds her. "How are we going to pay?"

"Our parents offered to so long as we're in school, remember." Santana reminds her wife.

Brittany nods now remembering that was the wedding present their parents offered them. She makes a note to push Santana to apply to schools if she hasn't already. She already has offers from NYU, Columbia and MIT offered her project work in New York when she told them that she was leaving for NYC. She's now leaning towards working with MIT to get them some money and challenge her brain while maybe also pursuing her doctorate in advance mathematics.

"Britt, where'd you go?" Santana asks, sitting on the bed with her laptop open.

"Just thinking about applying to schools and if I want to work with MIT." Brittany tells her wife.

"I've already applied to NYU, Columbia and several other colleges in New York City. I should be hearing from them in about two weeks." Santana says giving her wife a soft smile. "And all I want is for you to be happy wither it be math, dance or something else."

"Thanks San, I'll decide after we get to New York and settle into our apartment." Brittany says curling up next to her wife to look at potential apartments.

Santana scrolls through the available apartments, eliminating the ones in neighborhoods that she knows are sketchy. She doesn't want to fear that much for her wife and self when at home. Living in New York can be scary and dangerous, but she wants to limit it as much as possible.

"Really San, that place was cute." Brittany says as Santana scrolls by a nice two bedroom third floor one.

"It's in a bad neighborhood." Santana says clicking on the next apartment.

"San," Brittany sternly says.

"Fine we'll include it for Quinn to look at." Santana says giving in.

It takes them three hours to find a list of thirty apartments for Quinn to visit and contact a real-estate agent to meet her and lead her around.

"San, I'm done for the day." Brittany says. "I'm going to go down and hangout with my parents."

"Okay your right, let's spend the rest of the evening with your parents." Santana agrees having just emailed the list to Quinn.

Whitney hugs both girls when they come down, happy to have them for the night.

"I hope you girls are hungry, I made your favorite spaghetti." Whitney tells them.

"Thanks Whitney," Santana says licking her lips, starving.

"You're the best mom." Brittany says grabbing some spaghetti and eating it.

"Eww…..her fingers were in the noodles." Ashely, Brittany's ten year old sister says.

"Are they cooked enough?" Pierce asks following Ashely in.

"Yep," Brittany says.

"Everyone sit down, I'll bring the food in." Whitney says kicking them out of her kitchen.

Santana's all smiles as she sits with the Pierce's for dinner, a loud, energetic dinner that she loves to be at.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You two have a shit ton of clothes." Gloria says as she folds more jeans from Brittany's closet. "Aren't these yours?" she asks her daughter holding up a pair of jeans.

"Probably, half the clothes I brought to New York with me were Britt's clothes." Santana says shrugging.

Gloria shakes her head at the fact that the girls have been living like a married couple for years. How she never noticed that the two girls were together is beyond her.

"At least you don't wash their thongs." Whitney says laughing.

Gloria goes white at the thought.

"Whitney!"

"Mom!"

"What? I currently am holding a box of their thongs." Whitney says and Santana snatches the box out of her hands.

"This is so embarrassing." Brittany says quietly to Santana.

"At least our dads where downstairs and didn't hear." Santana says.

"That's the truth." Brittany whispers.

"Any other heavy stuff?" Mario asks popping his head in.

"These book cases," Santana smiling at her dad.

She's so happy that he actually took time off work to help them pack. Yesterday they packed up the remaining stuff in her room including all the furniture and now they are tackling Brittany's room with only three days before they leave.

"Pierce, we have some more heavy lifting!" Mario shouts.

"Coming!" Pierce shouts.

While the guys take the bookcases down under Whitney's supervision, the rest of the girls continue packing.

"Where's your sister?" Gloria asks Brittany.

"Staying with a friend so she doesn't bug us." Brittany tells her mother-in-law. "And before you say anything she would be annoying."

"I trust you." Gloria says smiling at them. "On another note are you sure about the apartment Quinn picked for you."

"Yeah mami, she knows what we like." Santana says packing up a box of stuff animals. "She even checked on wither we can have Lord Tubbington there."

"It was great of her. I know he's excited for the road trip." Brittany says genuinely smiling at the thought.

Santana grimaces at the thought, but she's doing this for her wife.

It takes most of the day for them to finish packing up all their stuff, putting all of it in the U-Haul. They head to dinner with the Lopezs.

"Are you girls sure you don't want to take one of your cars?" Mario asks for like the third time that hour.

"Yeah dad, there's no need to drive in the city. If we need a car for some reason, we can rent one." Santana says pulling out the chair for her wife.

"Thanks hon," Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"Mario, why can't you be that sweet?" Gloria jokes.

"You don't kiss my cheek when I pull out your chair." Mario counters causing the three women to laugh.

Brittany loves being around the Lopez's when they are actually all together. Gloria and Mario have always been nice to her and like their daughter never told her she's stupid and have encouraged her different way of thinking. Plus it's always more fun when Mario actually takes time off work as the two women look happier.

"So…..as you young ladies know, us and the Pierce's will pay for your apartment so long as you are in school. Have you applied to schools yet?" Mario asks.

"I've applied to several schools in the city and should hear from them in the next two weeks." Santana says knowing that her dad will be happy with how prepared she is.

"Wow honey, I'm impressed." Mario says truly happy for his daughter.

"What about you Britt?" Gloria asks curious about what the blonde has planned.

"MIT offered me to work on a project in the city though I've also applied to Julliard and have other offers." Brittany says and Santana beams at her ubber proud.

"Well it sounds like you two ladies have things well in hand. I'm very proud of your planning." Mario says.

"Thanks,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Whitney and Gloria are sobbing, hugging their daughters not ready to let them go. It's the day that Santana is driving them and all their stuff to the City with tomorrow being Saturday the day all their friends are going to help them unload the U-Haul.

"Mami, we have to leave if we want to make it before dark." Santana says trying to extract herself from her mom.

"Nope you can't leave." Gloria says.

"I'm going to miss you Britt Britt." Whitney sniffles.

"I get Britty's room." Ashely shouts for the umpteenth time.

It takes ten minutes for them to finally leave.

"We're really going." Brittany says bouncing in her seat with Lord Tubbington in her arms.

"This is the start of our married life." Santana says smiling.


	3. New York

**Thanks for all the love.**

"I wanna carry you in." Santana whines having parked the U-Haul in the apartment buildings parking garage.

"San," Brittany says shaking her head, holding Lord Tubbington tightly to her so he can't escape. "If you try to carry me, you'll end up hurting yourself."

"No I won't," Santana argues. "I use to carry you."

"Yeah but it's been nearly a year since you did a Cheerio workout." Brittany points out. "The last thing I want is you to throw your back out."

"Fine, I'll carry Lord Tubbington's stuff in." Santana huffs glaring at the cat.

"Thanks honey," Brittany says kissing her cheek.

Brittany holds Lord Tubbington watching her wife try to hold onto their cat's bed, food, litter tray and litter makes her chuckle. Once they get up to the fifth floor and at their apartment door, Santana struggles even more to get the keys out. She ends up dropping the cat food and litter so she can get the keys out and open the door.

"Welcome home," Santana says.

This is the second best day of her life. She now has a home with her blonde wonderful wife.

"I can't wait until we get all our stuff set up." Brittany says knowing that they only have a blowup mattress for the night until tomorrow when their friends descend to help them.

"I really don't want Rachel and Kurt here; we'll never get rid of them once they know where we live." Santana complains.

"We still have to pack up all your stuff from their loft." Brittany points out.

"Quinn and Blaine already did that and it's all in the guestroom for us to go through tomorrow." Santana says.

"You let someone else touch your clothes and stuff." Brittany says shocked.

"Between the two of them/figured that they had all the knowledge to take care of my clothes." Santana softly says.

Brittany quickly sets up all of Lord Tubbington's stuff.

"Okay let's get some sleep, we have to be up early." Brittany says.

"I thought I told them no earlier than ten." Santana scoffs.

"I told them eight." Brittany says.

"Really Britt," Santana whines.

"We have a lot of stuff and the only guy who can lift stuff is Sam." Brittany says.

"Fine," Santana grumbles.

At an ungodly hour in Santana's mind after being able to sleep in on their honeymoon, she is awake.

"San stop frowning." Brittany says as she walks back into the apartment.

"Where did you go?" Santana asks worried.

"To get you coffee." Brittany says handing her the cup. "And something to eat."

Santana snatches the cup and downing half of it in one gulp.

"I love you," Santana moans.

"Yeah," Brittany says shaking her head. "Now go get dressed, our friends will be here soon."

Santana sticks out her tongue, but heads over to the guestroom where all her clothes are. Which Brittany also found clothes from as a number of the clothes Santana had here were hers. She even found her unicorn t-shirt that she thought she lost.

"Rachel," Brittany says opening the door.

Standing there is Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and surprisingly Sam.

"Can we come in?" Rachel says inpatient.

"Oh yeah sure," Brittany says stepping aside to allow them in.

She's not sure how Santana will take Sam being here. Sure Sam likes Mercedes and is over her, but her wife holds grudges and still hasn't forgiven Artie even though he was their wedding planner.

"Are you guys not ready yet?" Rachel asks looking for Santana.

"You are twenty minutes early." Brittany points out.

Quinn shakes her head as they are on time, but not if you go by Brittany and Santana time who are always twenty minutes late.

"We'll start bringing the stuff up from your U-Haul." Quinn says holding her hand for the keys.

All smiles Brittany hands her the keys, "we'll join you when Santana finishes, the U-Haul is in the garage."

The five of them head down to start bringing boxes in and Brittany can hear Rachel complaining about being better at organizing.

"They're early," Santana says coming out and wrapping her arms around her wife.

"They brought Sam." Brittany says turning to look at her wife.

"Sam's in New York? I thought he was in LA with Mercedes." Santana says frowning.

"I didn't get a chance to ask him." Brittany says shrugging.

"At least we have someone else to help lift the heavy stuff." Santana says.

Brittany just nods, glad that her wife isn't upset and seems more worried about Mercedes and Sam.

"We'll have to ask him later." Santana says opening the door to see the five of them coming up carrying boxes. "Put everything in the living room and we'll sort from there."

"I'll organize which box goes where." Rachel volunteers.

Surprising to everyone, Santana agrees with Rachel.

"What," Santana says when Brittany stops her from going down with the rest of them.

Brittany gives her a look of what the fuck.

"We might as well use her talent." Santana says.

An hour later all the boxes are upstairs and now Blaine and Sam are being directed by Kurt as they carry the furniture upstairs.

"A little to the left." Kurt says and they instead move to the right. "No, your other left!" he screeches.

"Why did they bring so much furniture?" Sam asks.

"Cause they need it." Kurt says shaking his head.

While the guys struggle to get the two beds, two dressers, four night stands, five rugs, two couches and a number of other shelves, the girls are organizing things. Rachel is delegated to the kitchen, Quinn takes the guestroom and Brittany and Santana tackle their room.

"Here are the last of your clothes." Quinn says gently placing them on a box.

"Thanks Q, can you help to put the couches in the living room when the guys bring them up?" Santana asks.

"Sure, which bed should I direct in here?" Quinn asks knowing she'll end up directing where the furniture is going while these two go through their clothes.

"Mine, but both dressers." Santana says.

Quinn nods and heads to the living room.

"Where is your box of thongs?" Santana asks not wanting any of their friends to see.

"I brought it in this morning before you woke up. It's in the closet until they go home." Brittany says.

"Good," Santana sighs.

"Should we do separate closets or jumble all our stuff." Brittany asks not wanting to separate their clothes out.

"The clothes from your house in one closet and the ones from mine in the other. So I guess mostly jumbled." Santana says shoving another box in the back of the closet as Brittany frowns. "Those are my thongs."

"Oh," Brittany says smiling.

They spend the next three hours setting up their room while their friends bring the rest of their things up and Quinn orders them around.

"Thanks guys," Brittany says placing the promised pizza in front of them.

"I'm glad you two are in the city too." Rachel says.

"Yes now you can still attend our Thursday night get together." Kurt happily says clapping.

Santana groans and Quinn stifles her laughter.

"Are you going to move here after you graduate?" Brittany asks Quinn, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"That's the plan." Quinn says between bites.

"Thanks for coming down again so soon." Santana says in a so unlike Santana way.

"What about you two?" Rachel asks moving the conversation away from Santana's thank you. "We know Kurt is still working at Vogue and Blaine is at NYADA with me."

"You got back in." Brittany says raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, thankfully, plus since I'm an upper class man now auditions are built into my schedule." Rachel says.

"What about you Sam? I thought you were with Mercedes in Cali." Santana says taking this opportunity to figure it out.

"I am, but I got a modeling job that has me in New York for three months. It's hard being away from her, but the money is good." Sam tells them.

"Again what about you?" Kurt asks.

Brittany looks over to her wife who blinks. They have a conversation completely with their eyes. Brittany asks should we tell them and Santana says yes, you go first.

"Well I'm going to be working on an MIT project at Columbia and I'm thinking of going to Julliard, I've already applied for their next semester." Brittany tells them.

They all stare at her, still having a hard time in believing that she is a math genius even Quinn.

"I actually got my acceptance letter to NYU and am going to go there next quarter." Santana happily says.

Rachel and Kurt both squeal and tackle her.

"Way to go San," Quinn says.

The group continues to discuss their life plans for the next hour as they eat before moving onto easy topics of what their plans are for the next week.

"We'd better get going." Rachel says after checking her phone.

"Thanks for all the help." Brittany says hugging each of them.

"You're very welcome Brittany." Quinn says glaring at Santana.

"What she said," Santana says wrapping an arm around her wife.

Once their friends are gone Brittany grabs Santana hand and pulls her towards their bed room.

"What?" Santana says for once clueless.

"Bed now," Brittany husks.

Santana gulps, arousal shot through her at the sound of her wife's voice. She gets extremely turned on when the blonde takes charge.

"Fuck babe," Santana moans seeing her extremely hot wife start to stripe as she walks to the bed.

"Hurry up,"


	4. Time Management Problems

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"San!" Brittany shouts walking into the apartment after a long day of work at Columbia.

Her work is going well, but the proofs they are working on is hard. The group she is working with is five other most of who just double check her work and slow her down. She's the only one from MIT on the team, the rest work for Columbia or are graduate students, but the money for finding a solution is from MIT.

"San!" Brittany shouts again.

She kneels down to pet LT who had actually come out to greet her meowing.

"Where's your mama?" Brittany asks her cat who just meows and tries to climb in her arms. "Are you hungry?" she asks.

Lord Tubbington meows loudly and scampers over to his dish. He paws his dish as he has to wait for Brittany to get up and get his food.

"Has your mama not been home yet?" Brittany softly says mostly to herself. "She said she'd be home for dinner and I told her I'd be a little late and she needed to feed you."

After feeding her cat, she double checks her phone to make sure she didn't miss a text which she did.

"Yet again, I'm eating alone." Brittany sighs, dialing her favorite take out place.

It's been four months since they moved to New York. The first month was amazing, they spent a lot of time together knowing that as soon as classes started they would have less time to spend together. That was three months ago, the first month of that was okay. Sure they were both busy, but they always ate dinner together at least four times a week if not more. But since then Santana has made new friends (which she is fine with as she has as well), but over the last month and a half they've hardly seen each other. Santana spends all her free time with them and in fact she hasn't seen her wife since last Saturday morning when Santana kissed her before leaving. She feels her wife pulling away and doesn't get it. They're newlyweds still and should still be in the honeymoon phase.

'Santana I swear to god!' Quinn shouts answering Brittany's call.

'It's Brittany,' Brittany sadly says.

'Shouldn't you be living it up with your wife. She's been blowing up my feed with her drunken club self.' Quinn says not understanding.

"She's clubbing?' Brittany sadly asks and Quinn knows something is wrong.

'Britt, what's wrong?' Quinn softly asks.

Brittany sniffles and starts in on what's been going on.

**Flashback: Two Months Ago**

"Hey babe," Santana says kissing Brittany on the lips.

"You're in a good mood." Brittany says.

"I've finally made some friends." Santana happily says.

"That's amazing honey." Brittany says giving her a kiss.

"I'm going to invite them over on Friday if you're cool with that." Santana says giving her a hopeful look.

"That sounds amazing honey; I'm looking forward to meeting them." Brittany says.

"You could invite your new friends/colleagues." Santana offers.

"They're math geeks so I'll hold off, but you're more than welcome to come meet them." Brittany says.

"We could have lunch tomorrow and I can meet them." Santana says who still hasn't met her wife's colleagues.

"That sounds great." Brittany says.

Santana meets her wife's colleagues/friends and feels stupid compared to them and her wife. Then when her new friends met her wife, they aren't too fond of her.

"I've got to study tonight so I won't be home till late." Santana tells her wife in the morning.

"We haven't hung out all week, it's Friday and I'm getting off early. Can you study tomorrow?" Brittany says looking at her wife hopefully.

"No, because I have a project that I have to due with my partner." Santana tells her.

"Okay," Brittany sadly says.

"Love you," Santana says giving her a kiss before leaving.

Brittany bites her lip to try and not cry. In the week and a half since Santana met her friends/colleagues and she met her wife's friends, she feels like the Latina is pulling away. She doesn't get why this is happening. All the sudden, her wife doesn't seem to want to spend any time with her anymore aside from sleeping. Santana meanwhile is meeting up with her three new friends Jason, Annabell and Heather outside a coffee shop.

"Hey San," Jason says waving her over.

"You ready to hit the club tonight." Heather says excited.

"Yeah," Santana says feeling bad that her wife isn't coming, but her new friends don't want to hang out with her.

That night while Santana is clubbing, Brittany sits at home with Lord Tubbington, wishing they were back in Lima. She wants to call her mom, but doesn't want her to get angry with Santana who is just trying to make friends. She's sure that things will get back to normal soon.

**End Flashback**

'She's been pulling farther and farther away from me.' Brittany finishes. 'What's worse is I didn't even know she was out clubbing.' she cries.

'Oh Britt,' Quinn sighs feeling so bad for the blonde. 'Do you want me to come up and give her a talking to.'

'No, it will-'

'Don't make excuses for her.' Quinn says cutting her off. 'I'm coming down. Go to Rachel and Kurt's they'll take care of you while I set your wife straight.' she orders.

'Okay,' Brittany says falling back into old patterns of Quinn being in charge. 'Thanks Q.'

'I'll knock the sense back into her. She still loves you even though she's currently being an ass.' Quinn reaffirms before they hang up.

Puck looks at Quinn only having heard her end of the conversation and wants to know what's going on.

"I'm sorry that we can't spend the rest of your leave together." Quinn says giving him a kiss.

"What's going on?" Puck asks.

"Santana is being an ass and ignoring Brittany for her new college friends." Quinn tells him.

"So you're headed to New York to set her straight in the morning." Puck says pulling her back into him. "I'll come with you as backup. I'm used to Santana crazy."

"That would be great." Quinn says, shoving him down and kissing him.

Back in New York, Santana's head is thumping from the four drinks she had earlier and the loud music. Her wife would love it here, she makes a mental note to bring her here. She would have loved to invite her tonight, but her new friends think she's an egg head plus she doesn't go to school with them. The three friends she started out with have bloomed into seven, all of whom are single. Which is another reason why she doesn't invite Brittany.

"Hey Santana, come out with us." Annabell shouts.

"Sorry, I have to head home." Santana shouts deciding to spend at least some of the night with her wife.

"Really? Your leaving so early." Annabell whines not wanting her to leave.

"Yeah, I haven't seen my wife in a few days and I miss her." Santana says.

She really does miss her wife, not only sexually as they haven't had sex in nearly two weeks which is forever for them, but also just being with her.

"Come on, stay a little longer." Annabell says grabbing her hand.

"No, I really do have to go." Santana says pulling her hand away.

She heads out to go home to her wife. Brittany though has left the apartment and is outside. Rachel and Kurt's loft with Lord Tubbington in arm.

"Brittany?" Rachel says opening the door. "Come in, what are you doing here? Why is Santana? Why do you have your cat with you?" she rambles.

Brittany walks in and sinks onto the couch, hugging Lord Tubbington to her.

"Rachel who was at the door!" Kurt shouts from the his room.

"Brittany!" Rachel shouts.

"Why's Brittany here?" Kurt says coming out to see a very sad looking Brittany sitting on their couch with Lord Tubbington in her arms.

"I don't know, she literally just got here." Rachel says and they both sit down next to her.

Kurt looks over at Rachel and motions that he'll do the talking.

"Brittany, what's wrong sweetie?" Kurt softly asks knowing that this is the best way to talk to the blonde, calm and softly.

"Santana…..Quinn's coming down…can I stay the night." Brittany sniffles.

"Of course," both Kurt and Rachel say, hugging her from either side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asks.

"She's been pulling away from me." Brittany says biting her lip. "Quinn is the only one who I've told."

**Flashback**

"San," Brittany says sitting on the couch when her wife tried to sneak in at one in the morning.

"Hey honey," Santana says, starting to sweat.

"Did your study group go well?" Brittany asks.

Brittany has started to suspect that her wife is not always studying when she says so. What she doesn't get is why she would be lying about it and not inviting her at least some of the time. The only thing she can think of is her wife is cheating. Which is not something she wants to think of as she trusts her wife more than anyone.

"Yeah, we got through a lot and then went out to get a drink." Santana says leaving out that they were at a club.

"You didn't think to invite me?" Brittany says very hurt.

"Babe, it was late and you know my friends at school are all singe-" Santana starts before Brittany cuts her off.

"Are you cheating on me?" she bluntly asks.

"No baby, I would never. Why would you think that?" Santana quickly says rushing over to pull her wife into her. "I love you so much and would never betray you like that." she continues.

"You've been gone so much that I've hardly seen you this pass month as you spend all your free time with your new friends." Brittany says sniffling.

"Oh baby," Santana sighs not having realized she was doing this. "I promise that I'll spend more time with you. I'm sorry I've been doing this to you." she says yawning.

Brittany nods glad that her wife is hearing her and willing to change what she's doing.

"I know that you're busy and so am I, but you need to find a better balance. And if you have to cancel for studying please text me so I don't rush home only to find that you're not there." Brittany calmly says feeling better than she has in the last month.

"As much as I would love to continue to talk babe, I have to be up early for class." Santana says leaning in and giving her a gently kiss.

"Okay, we'll talk more tomorrow." Brittany says hopefully.

"Yeah,"

The next afternoon Brittany gets a text and just about throws her phone when she sees that Santana said she'd be home very late.

**End Flashback**

"That was two weeks ago and things haven't changed at all. Quinn said she'd come down and set her straight tomorrow. I think Puck will too as he's with her." Brittany manages to say before she starts crying again.

"She's being an ass and if Quinn doesn't set her straight we will." Kurt says.

"I miss her." Brittany sniffles.

"She probably misses you too, but like me she can become so focused on one thing that she ignores others." Rachel says nodding her head. "You can take my bed."

"Thanks Rachel, Kurt, you are great friends." Brittany says.

Brittany heads to sleep just as Blaine comes home.

"Why is Brittany's fat cat here?" Blaine asks.

"Because Santana is being an asshole and Brittany needs somewhere to stay." Kurt says.

"Do we need to set her straight?" Blaine asks, ready if he has to but Santana does still scary him.

"No Quinn is coming down to do that." Rachel says.

"Good,"

Back at Brittany and Santana's apartment Santana is getting home earlier than two am for once at ten.

"Britt babe!" Santana shouts shocked to not see her on the couch watching TV.

She's even more shocked not to see LT skulking around his dish like he does every time someone comes home. At first she thinks maybe her wife went to sleep early, but she's not in their room or the guest room.

"Fuck," Santana says firing off a bunch of texts to try and find her wife.

Neither of their moms have heard anything and tell her that Brittany's phone is probably dead which isn't the first time that has happened. And that she needs to stop freakin' out. Quinn doesn't answer her, but Puck sends a text saying you'd better be at your apartment tomorrow morning. She doesn't know what the means, but she shrugs it off. Rachel and Kurt don't answer either which is shocking.

"Where are you Britt?" Santana asks aloud.

That's when her phone starts to ring and she quickly answers without even looking to see who it is.

'Girl you are in trouble.' Mercedes says having received a text from Quinn and then called Brittany to get the story.

'What are you talking about?' Santana asks frowning. 'Have you heard from Brittany.' she then hopefully asks.

'I have, she asked me to call and tell you that she is safe. You need to stay where you are till tomorrow morning.' Mercedes instructs her.

'Where-'

'Just do what she wants.'

'Fine,'


	5. Quinn Saves the Day

**Thanks for all the love. Hope you all are healthy and staying safe. Here's the next chapter.**

"Get the fuck up," Quinn says pulling Santana's blanket off of her.

"What the fuck!" Santana groans, her head pounding.

She may have drank a little too much last night after talking to Mercedes. She just wants her wife.

"Get up, clean yourself up while I make us some food." Quinn tells her.

"You look like shit." Puck says.

Quinn rolls her eyes and shoves Santana towards her room.

"How bad are things?" Puck asks unsure.

"Not sure yet, but knowing those two, it's fixable if Santana just gets her head out of her ass." Quinn says looking through the cabinets for pancake mix.

"Let's hope so," Puck says sitting down.

"I just need you to take your pancakes and stay out of our way. This is going to be difficult and could involve a blow up." Quinn says having started making pancakes.

She ends up giving him a plate of pancakes and he is not complaining about getting food so he makes himself scarce.

"Why are you here?" Santana asks coming out of her room looking much better.

"You look much better." Quinn says not really looking at her friend.

She knows if she looks at her friend, she will start yelling. That's not something she wants to do yet as once she starts yelling so will Santana.

"Cut the crap Q, why the fuck are you here and where is my wife?" Santana asks stomping around.

"Do you want pancakes?" Quinn asks.

Santana is pissed. She doesn't get why Quinn is here or why her wife is. She doesn't understand why the fuck is going on. But knowing Quinn, she need to keep her cool for now or she'll never get the information she wants.

"Yeah," Santana gives in.

"Good," Quinn says giving her a stack of pancakes and making herself her own stack.

They eat in silence neither looking at each other.

"Okay," Santana says once she sees that Quinn is done. "What are you doing here?" she asks yet again.

"You really don't know?" Quinn asks shocked.

"I have no idea." Santana says. "I came home earlier than planned hoping to spend some time with Britt and she wasn't here."

Quinn takes a deep breath so she doesn't lose her cool as she truly believes that Santana is just that clueless.

"Did she even know that you wouldn't be home?" Quinn asks.

"I texted her." Santana surely says.

"Not according to her." Quinn says getting herself mentally prepared for a fight.

"One forgotten text isn't enough to leave and not say anything." Santana argues.

"No, but two months of pulling away and spending all your time with your new friends is." Quinn argues back.

She's going to do what she has to, to insure that her friend's marriage doesn't fall apart because she's clueless.

"I haven't-"

"Bullshit." Quinn says cutting her off. "You've been completely ignoring her. She was shocked and devastated that you were out clubbing when she thought you'd be home. Not to mention she hasn't actually seen you in six days." she starts shouting.

"I just started at a new school and need to make some friends there." Santana argues starting to shout herself.

"So that doesn't mean that you completely ignore your wife who loves you more than life itself and I thought you loved her just as much." Quinn shouts thinking that she's finally getting through that thick skull.

"They're all single and don't want to hang out with the two of us. They think she's weird and that when we're together we drive away all the single people." Santana says deflating as she realizes her mistake.

Everything Quinn is telling her is starting to sink in and she's realizing that she's been a shitty wife these last two months. She shouldn't have made her wife feel that way just for a few new friends.

"Who are you and what have you done to Santana?" Quinn asks very confused.

"What are you talking about now? I'm right here." Santana says not understanding.

"You used to protect Brittany no matter what. What happened to the Cheerio who once beat up a girl for saying that Brittany's dance wasn't good? Why would you let your new friends talk bad about Britt?" Quinn says shaking her head.

"I just wanted them to like me." Santana softly says.

Only Quinn can open her eyes and make her see that she's been an ass. She wants to shout. Yell. Make all sorts of noise protesting, but she's in the wrong.

"Are your new friends worth losing your wife?" Quinn asks knowing that questions like this are the quickest way to break through to Santana.

If you make it sound like an attack on Brittany it opens the Latina's eyes to what she's been doing wrong.

"No," Santana quietly says.

"You need to apologize and beg for her forgiveness." Quinn says shocked she didn't have more of a fight on her hands.

"I know," Santana says putting her head in her hands.

Santana sniffles trying to hold back her tears. She feels like shit for doing this to her innocent wife who only has ever loved her. Every time she feels like she's made steps forward in understanding emotions and showing them, she takes two steps back. She needs to get shit together.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Santana asks after several minutes of quiet.

"I would make you beg, but knowing Britt, she'll forgive you instantly. Honestly it's disgusting how quickly she forgives you." Quinn admits.

"I don't know if she will this time. A few weeks ago, she talked to me about pulling away and not spending time with her." Santana starts sighing.

"Just call her and if that doesn't work, I'll call her." Quinn says.

Quinn frowns, if they already had a talk about Santana not being around why did it continue.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt your phone's going off." Rachel shouts.

"Is it San?" Brittany asks peeking her head out of the bathroom.

"If that's who you have labeled as #1Cutie then yes." Rachel says holding the phone up.

"Tell her I don't want to talk to her right now." Brittany says before going back into the bathroom.

Rachel stares after Brittany unsure of what to do. If she answers then Santana will yell at her, if she doesn't then Santana will yell at her later. It's a lose, lose situation.

'Santana' Rachel says answering the phone.

'Why are you answering Brittany's phone? Is she okay?' Santana fires off quickly.

'She's fine, she just doesn't want to talk to you right now.' Rachel says biting her lip.

'What? Why not? I can't apologize if she won't talk to me.' Santana says getting desperate.

'Let her cool down for a few hours or the rest of the day. I'll send her home when she does okay.' Rachel tells her.

It takes another fifteen minutes before Santana finally agrees to the plan and agrees to wait.

"She's stubborn as ever." Kurt says sitting next to Rachel.

"When it comes to Brittany especially." Rachel points out.

"The best thing we can do right now is support Brittany and to be there for her." Blaine says having come in.

Brittany is in the bathroom with Lord Tubbington who is currently asleep in the tub. She just wants to cry, but is all cried out. Santana's been slowly breaking her heart and she's not sure how to forgive her. She wants to, but isn't sure how for the first time.

"Brittany, Kurt's making omelets. Do you want on?" Rachel asks through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute and yes." Brittany says before splashing water on her face.

Brittany picks up Lord Tubbington and heads out to eat.

"So Brittany, what do you plan to do?" Blaine asks knowing that the other two won't directly question the blonde.

"I don't know, lay on the couch with Lord Tubbington and watch some TV." Brittany says thinking that he's talking about right now.

"I think what Blaine was trying to say is what do you plan to do about Santana." Rachel clarifies.

"Don't think we are trying to kick you out or anything as your welcome to stay as long as you need." Kurt offers and the other two nod in agreement.

"I have to go home sometime soon." Brittany says sighing. "I won't fix my marriage by hiding from my wife. But for now I just want to hang here." she adds.

Seven hours later, Brittany is finally ready to leave after having to sit through four Broadway show movies. She can't suffer through another renditions of a song from one of the films.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Brittany says getting up.

"No problem," Kurt says.

"You don't have to leave. We have a few other movies we can watch." Rachel says liking having someone other than Kurt to watch with.

"I think I should head home." Brittany says. "I can't ignore my wife anymore."

"We just don't want you to feel like you have to leave if you're not ready." Kurt tells her.

"Don't worry Quinn is staying the weekend with us so I'll be fine." Brittany says scooping Lord Tubbington into her arms.

"If you need some help with Santana call us or come back if you need to place to stay." Blaine offers.

Brittany manages to find a cab that will take her and Lord Tubbington without him in a crate. She has to give the cabby an extra twenty but she gets home. Getting out of the cab, she stands in front of the building not sure if she should go in. Sure she wants to fix things with her wife, but she's also nervous. Things haven't gone well for them and she's not sure if Santana wants to fix things.

"Britt," Santana says from behind.

Brittany turns around and is shocked by the state of her wife. Said wife is currently very disheveled. It is not a look she is used to seeing her wife in ever.

"Your back," Santana says wanting to run to her wife, but holding herself back.

"Yes," Brittany says.

"Should we go in?" Santana asks after staring at each other for who knows how long.

"Yeah, Lord Tubbington is hungry." Brittany says walking in, leaving Santana standing there staring after her.

Santana is so glad that her wife is back home. Now all she has to do is grovel and hope that she's forgiven. It's not that she thinks her wife will hold a grudge or not forgive her, but it could take her a lot longer than ever before. The blonde has never been mad at her for more than two days.

"We'll make ourselves scarce so you two can talk." Quinn says as Santana comes in.

"No stay, I have to go into work." Brittany says looking up from her phone. "We'll talk when I get back, I promise." she says looking at Santana.

"Do you have to go in?" Santana asks pouting. "It's the weekend."

Brittany somehow resists rolling her eyes at their statement as her wife has been missing from her life for the last two months.

"I'll be back in two hours, three tops." Brittany says heading out.

Quinn waits for Brittany to leave before she slaps Santana on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Santana groans.

"You're an ass and an idiot." Quinn says glaring at her. "You've been miss from her life for nearly two months and you get pissy when she has to go to work for a few hours on a weekend."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that." Santana says sighing.

"That seems to be a problem that you are having a lot lately." Quinn points out.

"Can you stay until she comes back?" Santana asks.

"Sure," Quinn says as Santana seems so small.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany walks into the math building where they are doing their work at Columbia. She feels a lot better after seeing her wife. They're going to fix their marriage and get back on track after she comes to double check some work that Sawyer just did and maybe do a little work herself. She needs a little more time to clear her head before she just forgives her.

"Thanks for coming in." Sawyer says, a short guy in his early thirties who is a total geek and thankfully in a committed relationship.

"No problem, couldn't get Gay to come in." Brittany says starting to look over the work.

"No I couldn't get Professor Madigan or Professor Zacharies to come in on their day off." Sawyer says.

"And you didn't want to call Jay or Ann as they might try to steal your work." Brittany adds for him.

"Again thanks," Sawyer says again.

"No problem," Brittany says.

She looks over the work and finds a few little errors, but they don't change the outcome.

"I circled a few small errors that need to be fixed, but your end result is right as far as I can see." Brittany says about forty minutes later.

"So I'm on the right track." Sawyer says happy.

"Yep," Brittany says looking at her own work not wanting to actually do any right now.

"You still having problems at home?" Sawyer asks thinking that's why she's staying to work.

"When I get home we're going to talk." Brittany says.

He and the rest of her co-workers know that her and her wife are having some problems, but not the full extent they don't know.

"So you guys are working through your problems, that's great." Sawyer says. "You didn't have to come in, I hate to take you away from that."

"No, she's been leaving me alone for two months, she can handle a few hours without me." Brittany tells him.

"Well you should head home and fix your marriage." Sawyer tells her.

"I should, but I don't want to." Brittany says very conflicted by her feelings of wanting to forgive Santana and get her back at the same time.

"You want to pay her back, I get it. My girlfriend and I had some problems last year and I wanted to pay her back for going out with her friends without telling me. I did and it only made our problems worse. Trust me, you should go home." Sawyer tells her, giving her a small smile.

Brittany looks at him as she thinks about what he said. She knows that he is right, but that doesn't mean that she still doesn't want to get Santana back. Letting out a deep sigh she knows what she has to do.

"Thanks for setting me straight." Brittany says.

"No problem, I know that you would do the same for me." Sawyer says glad he could help in some way.

"We should get together sometime soon outside of work. Maybe go on a double date." Brittany suggests.

"I would like that." Sawyer agrees.

After that Brittany heads home. She's ready to fix the problems in their marriage and get back to being happy with her wife. Once she gets home, she frowns when she hears numerous voices coming from right inside the door. Opening the door she is shocked.

"Hi Britty," Whitney says pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Surprise," Gloria says.


	6. Mothers Arrive

**Hi everyone, I hope you are all doing okay during this difficult time. Thanks for all the love for this story. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

Brittany stands there shocked by her mom and mother-in-law being here right when her and Santana are going to talk. The universe must hate her.

"Isn't it great," Santana says trying to sound cheery as she wraps her arm around the blonde. "They decided to surprise us."

"Oh how wonderful to have the apartment so full." Brittany says smiling over at Quinn and Puck.

"We didn't think you'd have company." Gloria says smiling over at the other couple.

"It was a spontaneous trip." Quinn says figuring from how Santana acted when they came and now how Brittany is, that they have no clue about the issues.

Brittany leans into Santana and whispers, "did you have any idea they were coming?"

"No and my mom doesn't know about any of our issues." Santana whispers. "I haven't talked much to her in the last two months."

"I didn't tell my mom either." Brittany whispers to reassure her wife.

"So we'll have to wait to hash things out." Santana whispers and Brittany nods.

"Planning on how to get rid of us already." Gloria jokes.

"Yeah mami," Santana jokes back.

Whitney is unusually quiet, though luckily no one notices. She knows that something has been off with her daughter for a while now. At first she thought it was work, but she spoke so much and highly about it, she crossed that off the list. The only other thing she could think of was Santana. Over the last month whenever she mentioned Santana, Brittany would change the subject. Something is going on with those two which is why she suggested to Gloria that they come. She's not sure if Gloria knows anything or not, but didn't want to mention to her in case she didn't. She needs to see what is happening herself.

"If you girls have plans we can just hang around here until you get back." Whitney tells the girls.

"I-" Quinn starts.

"We have to go for a checkup." Santana quickly says cutting Quinn off.

Brittany has a moment of confusion before she catches on. "Yeah, you four stay here and fight over who gets the guestroom." she says.

"You'll have to fight me for the room." Whitney says to Quinn. "Don't worry Gloria, you can share the room with me." she offers to insure she doesn't have to fight Gloria.

"Thanks Whitney," Gloria says glad she doesn't have fight anyone.

"Puck," Quinn says glaring at him.

"What?" he says holding up his hands. "You want me to fight two older ladies?"

While the sleeping arrangements are ironed out, Brittany and Santana have arrived at her work space that is now empty. They both wanted to have this conversation in private.

"So…" Santana says turning to face her wife.

"Yes," Brittany says crossing her arms.

"Do you want to start or should I?" Santana asks unsure of who should go first.

"Well since you want to talk, you should go first." Brittany says shrugging.

Right now she's not ready to verbalize her feelings plus she wants to hear what her wife has to say.

"I'm sorry," Santana starts figuring it's the best way to start. "I'm the reason that we are having problems and I'm so sorry for ignoring you for my new friends. I've been a horrible wife for last month plus."

"I don't mind that you have new friends and hangout with them sometimes without me, just not all the time and let me know." Brittany softly tells her.

"I know that now." Santana says wringing her hands. "I think I'm going to make some different friends who aren't so much into partying and aren't mean about you."

Brittany softly grabs her wife's hands to stop her from ringing them.

"I just want to spend time with you like we used to. I want to have dinner with you as many nights as our schedules allow and to have an active sex life again." Brittany says, sitting down and pulling her wife down.

"Yes," Santana says feeling herself getting wet.

It's been over a month since they had sex which is a lifetime for them. Before she go so consumed with her friends they had sex at least once a day though often more.

"San," Brittany says drawing her out of her sex haze.

"Yeah babe," Santana says turning her attention on hundred percent onto her wife.

"Stop thinking about sex." Brittany says shaking her head. "We need to finish ironing out our problems."

"You did nothing wrong. I have to change my behavior which I am." Santana says taking her wife's hands.

"We had a talk similar to this a few weeks ago and you didn't change. The next day, you went back to what you had been doing. How will this time be different." Brittany asks.

"The first time I wasn't really hearing you. I was drunk and tired and thought you were just being needy. I listened to my new friends instead of you." Santana says stopping for a second. "I get now what I was doing wrong and that it hurt you. I'm ready to change my behavior and be a good wife again." she tells her wife.

Brittany bites her lip as some tears start to form.

"Britt baby, what is wrong?" Santana asks hating to see her wife cry.

"I just love you so much." Brittany says sniffling.

Santana just nods, wrapping her wife up in her embrace. She needs to hold her wife and make her feel better.

"I love you," Santana says hesitantly.

Brittany surges forward and kisses her deeply. Santana is shocked that it takes her a few seconds to kiss back. The blonde cups her wife's face as they kiss. As they kiss deeply, the blond starts to pull at her wife's shirt.

"Off," she breaths into the Latina's lips.

"Britt," the Latina moans. "Right now?" she asks.

Brittany pulls back, both of them breathing hard. "I want you."

"Fuck Britt, what if someone comes in." Santana breaths, putting a little more space between them.

"No one will," Brittany says pulling the Latina back into her, kissing her hard.

The blonde starts to pull off her own shirt causing the Latina's eyes zone in on the pale, perky breasts that she loves to worship. Her hands, having a mind of their own, go straight to the blonde's boobs.

"Off," Brittany says tugging at the Latina's shirt.

Santana rips off her shirt and reaches around back to free the girls from her bra. The blonde just stares, a little dribble coming out of her mouth. Her hands move forward to cup the heavy breasts, lightly squeezing them.

"God I want you so bad." Santana moans pulling back again from her wife.

"Pants off," Brittany orders, unbuttoning her own and kicking them off.

Santana gulps at the sight of her naked wife who wasn't wearing any underwear. Her eyes go wide when Brittany gives her a predatory look. She yanks off her pants and underwear in one smooth movement.

Brittany pounces on her naked wife, knocking them both over. They kiss as they roll around trying to fight to see who will be on top. Brittany win, pinning her wife down.

"I'm going to make you scream my name." Brittany says, on top of her, giving her a kiss.

She moves her hand down the Latina' body.

"God you're soaking." Brittany breaths in her ear.

"So are you," Santana says pushing her thigh up into her wife's vagina.

Brittany smirks as she circles around the Latina's vagina lips causing the Latina to buck up.

"Britt," she moans.

"What do you want babe?" Brittany asks pulling back slightly.

"Fuck Britt," Santana says bucking up, searching for contact.

"Tell me what you want." Brittany asks.

"I want you to fuck me." Santana all but shouts.

Brittany leans down and kisses her, swallowing her gasp as she plunges two fingers into her. The Latina grips the blonde's sides tightly, tensing slightly when Brittany's fingers enter her. The blonde slides down slightly to get a better angel and starts slowly pulling her fingers out before pushing them back in, making sure her thumb brushes her clit.

"Oh fuck Britt," Santana moans, tightening her grip even more causing Brittany to wince as the Latina's fingernails dig into her sides.

The blonde starts to pump faster, adding a third finger. Santana is moaning, closing her eyes as she gets closer and closer. Brittany bites her lip, kissing all over Santana's neck, getting more and more turned on. Ignoring the cramp in her hand, she pumps even faster. She grinds down on the Latina's knee, starting to hump at the same pace as her pumping.

"So close," Santana groans, scratching at the blonde's back.

"Oh god," Brittany moans, gushing all over the Latina's leg.

Santana archers up and let's go herself. Brittany falls limp on top of Santana breathing hard.

"Fuck," Santana breaths kissing the top of Brittany's head. "I have missed this."

"It's been way too long." Brittany agrees, snuggling into her wife.

Santana wraps her arms around her wife so happy that they are back to being together and is very satisfied by her wife.

"We should head out before someone finds us naked in here." Brittany says rolling off of her wife and standing up.

"I thought you said no one would be here." Santana screeches jumping up and grabbing her clothes.

Brittany chuckles as she slowly starts to put her clothes back on. "No one should, but that doesn't mean that someone won't after all the noise we made."

Santana rolls her eyes as she puts her clothes on.

"Plus who knows what are moms have been up to. I know my mom came for some reason other than what she said." Brittany points out.

They finish grabbing all their clothes and head out. Brittany reaches over and grabs her hand which causes Santana to smile. This is something that they haven't had in a while. Just being content together. Santana is glad that Brittany has forgiven her.

"Do we agree to not tell our moms about the trouble we'd been having?" Santana asks as they get into a cab.

"We'll probably have to tell my mom which means your mom will know. I doubt we'll be able to avoid it." Brittany softly says.

"Fuck, I'm going to be yelled at." Santana whines.

"Don't be a baby." Brittany says leaning into her wife. "You bought this on yourself."

"You're supposed to be on my side." Santana whines some more.

Brittany just giggles at how cute her wife is when she acts like a child.

"All we need to tell our moms is that we were having some issues, but have worked it all out now." Brittany calmly says.

"Okay," Santana says wrapping her arms around her wife.

The rest of the ride back to their apartment is quiet as they both just lean into each other.

"Your mom is a beast." Puck says when they walk in.

Santana frowns not sure which of them he is talking to until she sees her mom cooking in the kitchen and assumes he means Whitney. At that thought they hear what sounds like a war cry then a thud.

"Nice try, but that won't work either." Whitney says to who they assumes is Quinn.

"What is going on?" Brittany whispers grabbing Santana's arm.

"No idea," Santana says walking over to see what is going on.

Brittany rolls her eyes when she sees her mom blocking the doorway to the guestroom as Quinn stands across from her glaring. Santana's eyes go wide when Quinn charges head first into her mother-in-law while Brittany just shakes her head. Quinn tries to go under Whitney's arm, but Whitney blocks it knocking her back.

"Just five up already." Whitney says.

"Nope," Quinn says backing up while trying to come up with a different strategy.

Santana finds the whole thing funny and is looking forward to Quinn continuing to get her ass kicked.

"Mom," Brittany says her hands on her hips.

"What she challenged me for the room." Whitney says not moving.

"Quinn, you can stay with me and Santana, Mom and Gloria will take the guest room and Puck will take the couch." Brittany orders.

"Really!" Quinn whines.

"Would you prefer to sleep on the couch with Puck." Santana says wishing she would.

"No," Quinn grumbles.

"Good, now you two can stop fighting." Brittany says nodding.

Santana and Quinn head into the living room leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Brittany, we should talk." Whitney says staring at her daughter.

"Mom, let's not do this now." Brittany begs.

"Something is off with you and has been for a while." Whitney says concerned for her daughter.

"It was mom, but I'm working to fix it." Brittany says not wanting to get into it right now.

"You and Santana have been having problems." Whitney says not ready to give in.

"Mom," Brittany says sternly.

"I know something was off when you saw us earlier." Whitney says.

Brittany sighs, she's going to have to tell her mom what had been happening. This could get very ugly.

"Yes, Santana and myself have been having issues." Brittany starts holding up her hand to stop her mom from cutting in. "That is why we left, to work things out."

"Things are better now?" Whitney asks staring her daughter down.

"Yes, things are getting there and we are in a much better place." Brittany reassures her mom.

"Okay," Whitney says pulling her daughter into a hug. "I was worried when you stopped calling and only texted."

"I didn't want to worry you." Brittany softly says. "Can you not say anything to Gloria, Santana doesn't want her to know."

"I guess, I just told her that I wanted to surprise you two and asked if she wanted to come." Whitney says.

"Thanks," Brittany says hugging her mom.

Gloria shouts that dinner is ready and the two of them head into the living area. Whitney goes into help Gloria set the food out and tells her they have the guest room. Puck and Quinn are cuddled on the couch. Brittany walks over to Santana and hugs her.

"Your mom won't know about our issues." Brittany softly says laying her head on her shoulder.

"Whitney won't say anything to my mom." Santana sighs, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Nope, I gave her a vague description of what happened and that it's getting fixed." Brittany softly says.

"Good," Santana says laying her head against her wife's.


	7. CATS!

**Thanks for all the love last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one.**

Quinn and Puck leave the following day now that things are better between the two women and their moms are here, at least for one more day.

"Are you girls sure you don't want to come with us." Gloria asks as her and Whitney gets their coats on.

"Mami, you know I'm not a fan of Broadway, plus I promised Britt that we would go out dancing tonight." Santana says glancing back to make sure her wife is still getting ready in their room.

"Don't worry she doesn't expect anything. She really thinks you're going dancing." Whitney says slapping Santana on the back.

"Is she upset that we aren't going with you? I know she really wants to see Cats." Santana asks very nervous.

"But you are coming," Gloria whispers in case Brittany comes out.

"She doesn't know what musical we are seeing so she's not upset." Whitney reassures her.

Santana bites her lip, nodding her head.

"We'll see you there." Gloria whispers and the two women leave.

Brittany comes out a few minutes later, looking very elegant in a black sleeveless dress, her hair over one shoulder, wearing black flats so as not to tower over her wife.

"You look gorgeous." Santana gulps, looking down at herself in a similar red strapless dress and three inch high heels.

"You're gorgeous yourself." Brittany says lifting her head up. "My wife's going to be the most beautiful woman there." she adds.

"She's got nothing on my wife." Santana whispers leaning in and kissing her.

"Are we going to fight about who is hotter or are we going to go out dancing?" Brittany asks.

"Come on honey, let's go." Santana says holding out her hand for her wife.

Brittany grabs her hand all smiles. She's so happy that things have been good over the last six days since their talk. Though the real test will come when their moms leave in two days. She's just glad that her and Santana are going out together on a Friday night for date night.

"You look happy, much happier than you did the other day." Santana says knowing it was all her fault.

"I think having Friday night as date night unless something urgent comes up and making sure we eat dinner together at least four nights a week if not more, is a really good plan." Brittany says opening the cab door for her wife.

"Yeah, having a plan will help me in being able to balance my time better." Santana says snuggling into her wife.

With the serious talk done, Brittany starts wiggling in her seat. She's ready to spend the night on the dance floor after spending most of the day staring at math problems.

"I want to dance all night." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"About that," Santana sheepishly says.

"What did you do?" Brittany asks narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing bad, trust me." Santana says looking at her hopefully.

"Why does that not reassure me?" Brittany asks shaking her head.

"We're not going dancing, instead we're going somewhere else you're going to love." Santana reassures her.

"Fine, I'll trust you for now." Brittany says giving in.

Santana has to bite her lip to keep herself from spoiling the surprise. She knows her wife is going to love this once they arrive.

"San where are we going?" Brittany asks frowning looking out the window, trying to place where they are.

"You'll see in a few seconds." Santana says as they pull to a stop.

Brittany finally realizes where they are and squeals. She throws herself onto her wife.

"I love you more than anything in the world." Brittany squeals.

"I figured that I still owed you for being a shit wife." Santana softly says.

"Awe," Brittany says as Santana helps her out of the cab. "You didn't have to."

"I needed to." Santana says taking her hand and leading her in.

"I can't believe you got us tickets to see CATS on Broadway." Brittany says looking around to take everything in. "You who hates Broadway and has flat out refused to go."

"You know I would do anything for you." Santana says.

It's true, there is no one else in the world that she would literally do anything for. If Rachel ever hears about this she'll never hear the end of it, but for her wife she's risking it.

"I've always wanted to see this show. It's all about cats." Brittany happily says, taking the tickets from Santana's hands. "Wow these are great seats."

"I can't take all the credit, we'll be sitting with our moms." Santana admits.

Brittany squeals, bouncing in place. She kisses her wife before dragging her in. When she sees their moms, she let's go of the Latina and hugs first her mom then Gloria.

"I'm so glad you two made it." Whitney says.

"We were worried you might not make it in time." Gloria says.

"Had I known we were coming, I wouldn't have taken so long." Brittany says leaning into her wife.

"Come sit down, the show is going to start in five minutes." Gloria says, standing up so they can get to their seats.

Brittany pulls Santana with her and plops down, the Latina next to her. She shrugs off her jacket and snuggles into her wife.

"This is going to be amazing." Brittany happily says.

Santana rolls her eyes. She doubts that she's going to like this show, but for once keeps her trap shut. The last thing she needs is to upset her wife when this is an apology.

"Ooo Sanny," Brittany whispers when the lights dim.

Nearly two and half hours later the show is finally over, much to Santana's relief. She was right, she didn't like the show at all. Honestly it was the people dressed as cats, it freaked her out. Brittany on the other hand had been enthralled the whole time. She's a little disappointed that the show was finished. She would watch it again.

"That was….." Santana starts unsure of what to say.

"Interesting,"

"Different,"

"Amazing!"

All three women look over at Brittany who is all smiles and when Brittany smiles everyone melts. The pure joy on her face is so innocent that no one with a heart could ever say anything to take that smile off her face.

"So I take it this was a success." Gloria says as they start to file out.

"The best ever," Brittany says spinning her wife around and kissing her. "Could we come see it again?" she hopefully asks.

Santana's eyes go wide. Gloria manages not to laugh while Whitney ends up snorting and coughing trying to hold in her laughter. The hopeful look on Brittany's face is not something Santana ever wants to crush.

"I guess I could get us tickets for next week." Santana says internally cursing that she has to see this show again.

"Great," Brittany says giving her peck. "Do you think we could bring Lord Tubbington?" she seriously asks.

This breaks Gloria who starts cracking up and Whitney joins her. The theater attendants look at them with questions looks as they exit.

"Um…." Santana gulps unsure of what to say.

"Honey, I don't think LT can sit still that long once he hears the cat noises." Whitney points out having recovered.

"Your right, he does hate other cats lately." Brittany says nodding.

They all walk out and Whitney and Gloria take a cab back to the apartment as they are leaving tomorrow while Brittany and Santana head out to a club.

"As glad as I am that our moms are here I'm glad that they are leaving." Santana says squeezing the blonde's hand.

"Yeah, though I will miss them." Brittany whispers kissing the Latina's head. "They managed to talk you into taking me to Cats even though you hate Broadway plays since Rachel likes them."

"Hey it was my idea." Santana tries to argue, but stops when Brittany gives her the look. "Fine your mom suggested it, I was just going to take you out dancing."

"Well I like this better, first the show I always wanted to see and now we're going clubbing." Brittany says bouncing slightly in her seat.

"And we can stay till the bar closes if you want." Santana says knowing her wife will want to.

Brittany squeals and wraps her arms tightly around her wife kissing her all over.

"I love you so fucking much." Brittany happily shouts.

The cab pulls up in front of Brittany's favorite dance club Rio. Brittany found the club when she moved here after getting back together with the Latina.

"Come on San, I want to get my dance on." Brittany says yanking Santana into the club behind her.

Santana wants to grab a drink before they hit the dance floor, but she never gets the chance. The blonde drags her directly out onto the dance floor. She wraps her arms around the Latina and starts swaying her hits. They easily fall into a rhythm of Santana following Brittany's lead. Dancing with the blonde is the easiest thing in the world.

"God you're hot." Brittany moans basically merging their bodies together.

"Not as hot as you babe." Santana moans grinding herself into her wife.

After a while Brittany can tell that Santana needs a break so she grabs the Latina's hand, leading her off of the dance floor.

"I'll grab us drinks, you grab a table." Brittany shouts as the music is still really loud.

"Rum-"

"Rum'n coke, I know your drink San." Brittany says cutting her off.

Santana chuckles at herself. She said it out of reflex more than anything. If there's one thing Britt knows it's her go to drink at clubs. She watches the blonde get to the bar without trouble before she starts searching for a table. Walking around she finds one across the club from the dance floor. Right as she sits down a young woman who looks vaguely familiar saunters over.

"Hello," she says sitting down.

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana asks narrowing her eyes at her.

"You looked lonely so I thought I'd come join you." the woman says in what she thinks is a sexy voice.

"I'm with someone-" Santana starts only to have the woman cut her off.

"I don't see them." the woman says leaning closer to Santana.

Santana gulps as she tries to back away. This is something she doesn't know how to handle, turning guys down is easy, women not so much. Just when she's about to freak out she hears the most beautiful voice.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you hitting on my wife?" Brittany growls slamming their drinks down.

The woman takes one look at Brittany and decides that it is not worth it. She takes off.

"Thanks babe," Santana sighs reaching for her wife.

"Did you know who that was?" Brittany asks setting down next to her wife.

"No idea, she just came up and started flirting with me." Santana starts. "Thank god you came over."

"Bitches need to stay away from my wife." Brittany grumbles causing Santana to chuckle.

"I love when you get all jealous." Santana says leaning across the table to kiss her.

Santana smiles so happy that they are having fun as a couple again. Nothing beats spending the day with her wife.

"We need to do this more often." Brittany says exactly what Santana is thinking.

"Yes we do," Santana agrees.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning Santana is curled into Brittany, with the blonde's arms wrapped tightly around her. They are both more than a little hungover and so glad that it's Saturday and neither has to get up early. Of course that is all ended when Whitney flings their door open and starts shouting.

"Time to wake up sleepy heads."

"Mom," Brittany whines.

"Whitney," Santana groans trying to hid her head from the light.

"Girls it's time to get up. We're leaving in a few hours and would like to spend them with you." Gloria says coming in as well.

"Mami, I'm hungover. Can't I wake up right before you leave?" Santana asks whining.

"Santana Maria Lopez-Pierce you get out of that bed and have breakfast with us or so help me god!" Gloria growls at her daughter.

Brittany bites her lips to keep herself from laughing. Her wife's mom is exactly like her wife especially when they are mad.

"Fine," Santana grumbles, throwing the blankets off of her.

During breakfast they talk about how the rest of the night went, school and when Brittany and Santana would fly back to Lima. By the time Gloria and Whitney are getting ready to leave, Santana doesn't want them to leave. Whitney and Brittany are in the living room saying goodbye.

"I know you and Brittany were having problems." Gloria bluntly says shocking Santana into momentarily silence.

"What…how…" Santana manages to get out.

"Mija, I know you. The way you've acted the last month whenever I called, I knew something was wrong." Gloria says.

Santana sniffles, trying to stop herself from getting too emotional.

"I was an ass to Britt, but we're working though our issues. I lost my mind for a little while." Santana softly says.

"Good, that girl is an angel and knows you. Don't ever let her go." Gloria says.

"I won't mami,"


	8. Diabetes?

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Three months later and everything is still going great for Santana and Brittany. Santana has found a good balance between school, friends and her wife while Brittany is just happy that her wife isn't breaking their plans anymore. They've both also settled into exactly what they want out of school. Santana is getting a pre-law degree with a minor in music. Since she likes arguing so much, she decided that a law degree was the way to go. Brittany is getting her doctorate in theoretical mathematics while also continuing to dance (for fun) to keep herself from becoming a math monkey again. She's also still working on the MIT project.

"Hey honey," Santana says kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Hey," Brittany says holding out a cup of coffe.

"God I love you." Santana says taking a gulp. "So I have a study group tonight. I should be home by eight." she tells her wife.

"Okay," Brittany says. "So you want to push date night back?" she asks.

"I was hoping maybe we could do it tomorrow instead. I have two big tests today and I know I'm going to be exhausted at the end of the day." Santana tells her.

She's hoping her wife will go with this. Friday night is there date night unless something big comes up. It's something that they agreed on when they talked through their problems.

"It has been a long week; we could cuddle on the couch and watch a movie instead of going out." Brittany offers.

"Thanks for understanding Britt." Santana says smiling over at her.

"I've got to go, we're meeting to go over yesterday's work before I go to class." Brittany says getting up. "Have a good day of class."

"You too Britt." Santana says getting up to kiss her wife.

Santana heads out ten minutes later to make it to her constitutional law class at nine. Since she stopped being an idiot, her grades have improved back to being great. She's always been smart, but for the first time in her life she is showing it.

"Hey Santana," Chloe, one of her new smart friends says. "Did you finish the reading last night?"

"Barely, I had to wake up early to finish the last few pages." Santana says, sitting down and pulling out her book.

"That reading assignment was killer." Dan another friend says sitting next to his study buddies.

"You two ready to get our study on tonight?" Santana asks.

Before either can respond their teacher starts class up. Santana's day is going by fast. Its lunch time when she gets a 911 text from her wife, telling her to come home quickly.

"Guys, my wife needs me at home now. Can you text notes for me? I'll try to make our study session." Santana says packing her lunch back up.

"No problem," Dan says.

"Text us if you need anything." Chloe says.

"Thanks guys," Santana says before rushing out.

She pays an Uber driver twenty extra to speed. Once she reaches the apartment complex, she races up to their apartment and flings the door open.

"Britt baby!" Santana shouts as soon as she's in the door. "What is wrong?"

"San," Brittany wails from the kitchen.

"What?" Santana shouts running in.

She thinks that something horrible must have happened to her wife to be home so early. Normally neither comes back for lunch so she's surprised.

"Lord Tubbington is sick." Brittany sniffles.

"What?!" Santana says in disbelief almost laughing.

"He's been acting weird for the last few days so I decided to come home during lunch to check on him." Brittany starts holding up a full bowl of cat food.

"And you're giving him lunch now too." Santana says thinking she ran over here for nothing.

"This is his breakfast." Brittany says starting to cry harder. "He's sick."

"He never skips a meal." Santana says now slightly worried looking down at the large cat lounging in her wife's lap. "Do you want to take him to the vet?"

"Yes," Brittany says sniffling.

"Okay, I'll get his carrier." Santana says getting up.

She can't believe that she's missing class to take this fat cat to the vet. Though she has to admit that him not eating his breakfast is weird. Normally the cat eats everything and then begs off of them.

"It's okay Lord Tubbington we'll get you help so you can get better." Brittany whispers to her cat.

Lord Tubbington has been her cat since she was six. He was her first best friend and protector.

"Hold him tight." Santana says before entering with the carrier.

As soon as he sees the carrier, he tries to run, but Brittany has him in a vice grip and is not letting go.

"Nope Lord Tubbington, we are taking you to the vet." Brittany tells the cat.

"I called the vet and they'll squeeze us in." Santana says wrapping her arm around her wife.

"Thanks San," Brittany says holding carrier tightly in her arms. "I know you'd rather be anywhere else."

"I'm here to support you." Santana truthfully says. "Plus if he's really not eating then something is seriously wrong."

Brittany holds onto Santana's hand tightly the whole ride to the vet. Santana is honestly surprised that the Uber driver didn't kick them out as Lord Tubbington is making a racket. He's meowing, howling and making all sorts of other noises.

"He's going to be okay right?" Brittany softly asks.

"Yes," Santana confidently says.

She knows that she's not going to get lucky enough that the damn cat will die. No, he's going to live forever just to mess with her.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asks when they pull up.

"Yes, he's too stubborn to leave you. He still wants to torture me." Santana tells her, helping her out of the car.

After checking in, Santana leads them over to a bench to wait. Since they were squeezed in it takes much longer normal for them to finally get call back. That whole time Lord Tubbington is yowling.

"Hello Lopez-Pierce, what brings you in today?" the vet says coming in.

"Lord Tubbington has been acting weird the last few days, not wanting to play with his favorite toy, or messing with Santana which is his favorite thing to do. And then this morning he didn't eat his food." Brittany informs the vet.

"Well, that's very detailed." the vet says putting gloves on.

"Listen buddy, we need to know what is wrong so we can fix it and the fat lard can go back to normal." Santana says taking the cat out of the carrier and getting scratched for her effort.

"San," Brittany says slapping her arm.

Santana knows the look that Brittany is giving her all too well. She grumbles an apology.

"The physical exam seems to be perfectly fine. We'll draw blood and see if there's anything there." the vet tells them picking up Lord Tubbington.

"Be careful-" Santana tries to warn, but it's too late.

Lord Tubbington bites his hand and is dropped.

"Grab him," Brittany shouts as he bolts for the door which is ajar.

Santana manages to catch his tail and hold on long enough for Brittany to grab him. The vet takes him back to draw blood and give a couple shots that are due soon.

"Everything will be okay." Santana says wrapping the blonde up in a tight hug.

"But…" Brittany trails off.

A few minutes later the vet comes back in with Lord Tubbington who is trying to scratch the man.

"Ladies," he says handing the cat back. "Our rapid blood test showed that he has diabetes."

"What?" Santana says staring at the man.

She must have heard wrong. There is no way that this fat lard of a cat his diabetes.

"He'll need insulin shots every day and after the first he should be back to his old self." the vet tells him.

"Did we do something wrong?" Brittany asks worried that she caused this.

"No, he's probably had this for a while." the vet reassures them.

Santana takes a deep breath to calm herself down. "What do we need to do?" she asks.

Brittany takes notes on everything that the vet says. Santana pays as Brittany coos at Lord Tubbington, telling him he was a good boy.

"This cat is costing us a fortune." Santana grumbles.

"But he's well worth it." Brittany coos at him.

They end up dropping Lord Tubbington off before heading back out to get his insulin prescription filled and a new diet cat food that the vet suggested.

"While we're out, we might as well buy some actual food for us." Santana says.

"What if we buy some cheese for Lord Tubbington too? You know he loves it." Brittany hopefully asks.

"You know he can't eat cheese anymore." Santana reminds her.

"But,"

"No Britt," Santana says cutting her off.

"Fine," Brittany sighs.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany shoos Santana off to her study group while she paupers Lord Tubbington.

"I'm glad you could make it." Dan says. "What was wrong?"

"Dan," Chloe says hitting him in the shoulder. "Maybe something is still wrong, but she wanted to come anyway."

"It was the damn cat." Santana huffs as she sits down.

"What?" Chloe says looking up.

"I know right, she texted 911 for her damn cat." Santana says throwing her hands in the air.

"Isn't he your cat too?" Dan asks.

"What was wrong?" Chloe asks thinking that there is more to the story.

"He was sick and when we took him to the vet, we found out he has diabetes." Santana says shaking her head.

"Wow,"

"I know right,"

It takes a little while for them to catch up before they get to actually studying. By the time they decide to call it quits, they're all burned out on law.

"Can we survive another three years of this plus four years of law school?" Dan asks overwhelming from all the studying.

"I hope so," Santana says.

"We can do it all we need is a day off. Meet up Sunday morning to go over the reading for Monday." Chloe suggests.

"I have to run it by Britt first, but it shouldn't be a problem." Santana says as they head out of the library.

"Okay see you all on Sunday." Dan says as they each head their own way.

Santana texts Brittany asking her what she wants to eat. Brittany tells her Thai so she heads to their favorite little Thai restaurant.

"Hello Santana," the owner says when she walks in.

If it isn't obvious they eat here a lot.

"Hey Ken," Santana says back.

"Usual?" Ken asks.

"Yep," Santana says taking a seat as she waits. "How is the family?" she asks making small talk.

"Good, wishing I was home more." Ken says. "Late night studying?" she asks.

"Yes and Britt wanted Thai, so here I am." Santana says.

Santana is about to say something when someone else comes in and Santana turns.

"Santana?"

"Dani?"


	9. Dani and a Kitten

**Thanks for all the love last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. **

Santana stares at her ex-girlfriend who she hasn't since they broke up. This can't be happening now without her wife here. Something about the look in Dani's eyes makes her feel uncomfortable.

"Long time no see." Dani says giving Santana a smile.

"Yeah," is all Santana can say.

Seeing Dani here has just blown her mind that she literally can't think.

"How have you been?" Dani asks.

"Good, how about you?" Santana automatically says.

"I'm doing well." Dani says biting her lip wanting to know more about what Santana is up to.

"Here Santana, your order is up." Ken says handing her the bag of take-out boxes.

"Thanks," Santana says smiling before turning back to Dani. "I have to get home to my wife."

"Oh you're married." Dani says more than a little surprised.

"Yep," Santana says leaving.

She remembers what happened when she decided to break up with Dani.

**Flashback**

When Brittany told her that she wanted to get back together, that she knew her best, would wait for her and kissed her cheek; she knew that she needed to dump Dani. The only problem is she feels bad that she can't do it in person. So she goes for the next best thing Skype.

_'__Hey babe,' _Dani says answering the call. _'It's great to see your beautiful face.'_

_'__Yeah,' _Santana says slightly losing her nerve.

_'__So how has it been seeing all your old classmates?' _Dani asks thinking her girlfriend must be somewhat happy to see at least the ones she hasn't seen in a long time.

_'__Most of them I've seen in the last few months so not much has changed.' _Santana tells her.

_'__Sure, but you're still having a good time right.' _Dani says frowning slightly.

Something is off with her girlfriend and it's starting to worry her.

_'__Dani, we need to talk.' _Santana says finally having gotten up the nerve.

_'__That's never good.' _Dani says.

_'__I need to tell you something.' _Santana softly says.

_'__No, you promised me that this wouldn't happen when we got together.' _Dani says shaking her head.

_'__I have to be honest with you.' _Santana starts only to have Dani interrupt her.

_'__What are you talking about? We're always honest.' _Dani interjects.

Santana doesn't want to hurt Dani's feelings, but she has to do this for them.

_'__Dani we need to break up.' _Santana finally just says.

_'__What?' _Dani says in disbelief.

_'__I want to break up with you.' _Santana softly says. _'Things with us haven't been the same since you kicked me out of the band.'_

_ '__Really, that's your sad ass excuse for breaking up with me.' _Dani says shaking her head. _'What's the real reason?'_

_ '__That is the reason Dani. There's not another reason.' _Santana says sighing.

_"__No it's not…' _Dani says before it clicks in her head. _'You're back with your ex.'_

_ '__We're not back together-' _Santana starts to defend.

_'__Oh please, I bet the second you saw her-' _Dani starts herself.

_'__I didn't do anything, but yeah she's the reason.' _Santana decides to just tell her the exact reason.

_'__Please, you're probably fucking that stupid whore!' _Dani harshly says.

_'__Don't fucking call Brittany names.' _Santana growls.

_'__She's just going-'_

Santana ends the call right then. There is no way in hell that she will stand for anyone insulting Brittany whether they are together or not. Britt is her best friend and the best person she has ever met.

"San! Are you done with your call?" Brittany shouts from the bathroom.

"Yeah babe I'm done." Santana shouts back.

"So we're dating now." Brittany says coming in with barely anything on.

"Fuck," Santana says staring up and down her body. "We are so dating."

**End Flashback**

"You will never guess who I ran into getting us Thai." Santana shouts as she comes in.

"Who?" Brittany asks giving her a perplexed look.

Lord Tubbington is seated on her lap giving Santana an evil look.

"Dani," Santana says placing the food containers on the coffee table in front of her.

"Your ex?" Brittany says frowning.

"You know you don't-"

Brittany cuts Santana off by kissing her deeply. "I know San. I'm not worried at all, just a little shocked."

"Me too," Santana softly says. "I was so shocked to see her that I was nearly speechless for a while."

"Wow my wife speechless by someone other than me." Brittany says smiling.

Santana lightly bumps into Brittany smiling as well. She's so glad that her wife knows her so well and isn't jealous cause god knows she would be. But that's more from not trusting anyone aside from her wife.

"On a different note," Santana says moving to get up. "I got you something on my way home that I know you'll like."

"What is it?" Brittany says clapping her hands together, startling Lord Tubbington who had been asleep on her lap.

"I know you'll love this." Santana says going into the bathroom and bringing out a ball of black fur.

"San you didn't!" Brittany squeals displacing Lord Tubbington as she gets up and runs over to grab the little kitten out of her wife's hand.

"He just started following me about three blocks away from the apartment meowing and when I went back I saw that there had been a bunch of kittens someone was giving away." Santana tells her. "So I decided to bring him home for you."

"He's so cute," Brittany says cupping him in her hands.

"With Lord Tubbington being sick I thought that getting a kitten would be good and then this little guy found me." Santana says smiling at her wife's reaction.

"Thank you San, you are the best wife ever." Brittany gushes.

Brittany sits Santana down to take care of the kitten while she runs around getting all the things that the kitten will need.

**Lord Tubbington POV**

The she devil brought home a little annoying food stealing rat thing. When my beautiful Brittany first brought the she devil home all those years ago, I thought I could scare her away but nothing worked. Even when Brittany caught me reading her diary and told the she devil, she took it in stride. And now she brings home my replacement. I knew I should have gotten rid of her long ago.

"Lord Tubbington," Brittany sweetly says coming towards me.

She has that thing in her arms and is bringing it towards me. Honestly she is just too trusting and loving.

"Lord Tubbington, I'd like to introduce you to Sir Fluffster." Brittany says putting the little devil rat thing right in front of me.

I hate the little devil rat thing already.

"Are you my new daddy." the little devil rat thing asks me.

How could I be it's dad. God kittens are so fucking stupid. Doesn't it know I could easily squish it.

"Get away from me." I growl at it.

"Buts," it softly starts.

"The she devil brought you, go mess her day up." I growl getting up and walking away.

Not that I get that far before Brittany, the perfect one, stops me.

"Lord Tubbington you have to teach Sir Fluffster the ropes." she insists carrying me back over.

"The only thing Tubbs can teach him is how to eat everything in sight." the she devil sneers.

Well fuck now I have to teach this little rat devil thing everything just to prove the she devil wrong. I hate to prove the she devil right cause that's when my sweet Brittany sides with her. Last time that happened I got left with the singing one who wouldn't shut up and wouldn't give me extra food.

"Follow me little shit and don't annoy me." I tell the little rat devil thing.

"How will I know if I'm annoying you." the little rate devil thing says.

"Talking annoys me." I tell it.

"Awe Sanny they're getting along." Brittany softly says.

**End Lord Tubbington POV**

Brittany scoops up both her cats in her arms which is very difficult. She loves that Lord Tubbington has a friend. She's very worried about leaving Lord Tubbington alone but now he has a friend.

"You treat that cat too well." Santana says.

"You just don't like Lord Tubbington." Brittany points out.

"At least I let him stay here and buy him food." Santana scoffing at that fact.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Somehow Santana gets herself roped into walking the damn cats in Central Park on a leash. She thinks this is the stupidest thing ever, but would never tell her wife so. Not after how she acted after the first time the Latina called the fat cat Tubbers.

"Hey San you walk Lord Tubbington. Sir Fluffster needs to learn how to walk on a leash." Brittany tells Santana.

"Fine," Santana grumbles.

She'd honestly rather be walking Sir Fluffster than the Tubbster. At least the kitten is cute.

"Thanks for coming San." Brittany says leaning over and kissing her wife on the cheek.

"Anything for you." Santana says. "But please don't tell Rachel."

"I guess, since you are being such a trooper." Brittany softly says smiling.

**Lord Tubbington POV**

The she devil is walking me. I never thought I'd live to see the day. Normally my sweet Brittany would, but she's walking the thing.

"Okay Tubbs, while Brittany is teaching the kitten, I'll make you a deal." the she devil says kneeling down to glare at me in the eyes.

Oooh a deal with the she devil. The last time we made a deal it was over are mutually hatred of the kid in the wheel thing. Then there was the mutual understanding that I'd attack the big lipped guy who pretend to like me when the she devil was gone. I've never liked anyone that my sweet Brittany has dated, but at least I know the she devil will do anything for Brittany.

"We don't have to walk around and you can hide in the bush over there. If you do I'll give you a pot of melted cheese."


	10. A Rachel Get Together

**Thanks for all the love last chapter. I'm glad so many of you like Lord Tubbington's POV, it will show up again in future chapters. I've gotten some writing done for this story so I'm going to be updating again in the next few days.**

"Do we have to go?" Santana whines as Brittany gets ready.

"Rachel invited us to this get together so we are going." Brittany firmly says.

"But it's Rachel." Santana complains.

"Who is your friend that you lived with and actually like." Brittany points out. "Plus almost everyone from Glee will be there."

"Fine, but I better get rewarded for coming." Santana says.

"I'll go down on you tonight if you behave tonight." Brittany says coming out of the bathroom and kissing her wife on the cheek.

Santana perks up at this. She'll be on her best behavior even if the Gleeks annoy her.

"Are you ready?" Brittany asks standing in front of her wife in a baby blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Fuck your gorgeous." Santana says staring shamelessly at her wife.

Brittany smirks, winking at her wife before heading into the living room. Santana just stares after her, drool slightly coming out of her mouth.

"Babe hurry up!" Brittany shouts, picking up Sir Fluffster to give him a kiss. "You behave while we're gone." she says putting him back down.

Santana quickly changes into a red long sleeve body con dress. She always has to look good even if it's just going to Rachel's, she never wants to not be hot for her wife.

"Ready," Santana says coming in.

"Let's head out." Brittany says reaching back, holding out her hand for her wife to take.

"Do you know who all is coming?" Santana asks as they head out.

"I believe everyone from Glee will be there." Brittany says shrugging.

"Everyone!" Santana shouts surprised. "Including the ones who joined after I graduated?" she asks.

"I think only Kitty and Marley are coming of the younger ones." Brittany tells her.

"They're better than most of the Glee club." Santana softly says learning into Brittany.

"This is going to be difficult for you isn't it." Brittany says as they reach the loft.

"Extremely," Santana tells him.

Santana who still has a key, just let's herself in.

"Hey guys!" she shouts not sure who is here yet.

"Santana, one day I will get that key from you." Kurt says walking over to give her a hug.

"Dream on," Santana says pretending to hate the hug even though she secretly enjoys it.

"Brittany, it's good to see you." Kurt says moving over to hug her.

"You too," Brittany says hugging him back. "Are we the first ones here?"

"Actually as usual, you're the last." Kurt says shaking his head. "Everyone is on the roof."

"So it's a roof top BBQ." Santana says shaking her head. "Of course Rachel would plan this."

"Kurt! What is taking so long!" Rachel shouts coming in.

"Shh," Kurt says pulling them behind the couch.

"Why are we hiding from Rachel?" Santana asks.

"Because she's trying to get karaoke going and that's the last thing we need at least until more people are drunk." Kurt tells her.

"Rach isn't that bad." Brittany says standing up. "Hey Rach, we're the last to arrive as usual." she says.

"Britt you're here." Rachel says giving her a hug. "Is that where Kurt went with Santana."

"Yeah they wanted to get more vodka." Brittany lies for them.

"I didn't think we were out." Rachel says mostly to herself.

"You know San; she can be picky if she wants." Brittany says leading Rachel up to the roof top.

"God I love her." Santana says standing up as soon as they are upstairs.

"Yeah your wife is amazing." Kurt says rolling his eyes as he gets up, brushing himself off.

"What does that mean? And don't tell me nothing, I can hear it in your voice." Santana says.

"Blaine and myself are having issues." Kurt admits.

"Well you are well aware that Britt an me had our own issues." Santana points out.

"No, you were so singularly focused on making your friends happy that you ignored your perfect wife who easily forgave you." Kurt says disgusted at how perfect Brittany and Santana are together.

"We still had issues for a few weeks later until she completely forgave me for being a stupid ass." Santana says.

"You were a stupid ass." Kurt says. "But you two worked it out. Brittany loves you and you would do anything for her." he points out.

"I guess you're right about that." Santana concedes. "But the bigger question is what is wrong with you and Blaine. You two love each other almost as much as me and Britt."

"Blaine's job has had him gone traveling a lot. I worry about him cheating on me like he did before. Blaine doesn't get why I can't trust him. If he didn't travel so much I wouldn't worry." Kurt explains.

"Wow," Santana says not expecting that. "You do need to trust him."

While Kurt and Santana talk downstairs Rachel and Brittany go upstairs to the party.

"Rachel we're not-Brittany!" Quinn shouts cutting herself off when she sees Brittany.

"Quinn," Brittany says pulling Quinn into a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You as well." Quinn says returning the hug. "Is San treating you well?"

"Yeah, she's been amazing." Brittany says smiling.

"Good, I didn't want to have to beat her up." Quinn says.

Brittany hugs Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Tina, Kitty, Marley, Sugar and Artie, saying hi to each of them.

"So where is Santana?" Mercedes asks after everyone has greeted Brittany.

"She and Kurt went to get more vodka. You know how picky San gets with her booze sometimes." Brittany tells them.

"Of course they did." Artie says shaking his head.

"San has always been picky when it comes to vodka." Quinn softly says chuckling.

"Is Puck here?" Brittany asks not seeing him.

"No he couldn't get away even for a day." Quinn says sighing.

"Well send our love to him when you talk to him later." Brittany says giving Quinn another hug.

"Are you feeling up my wife Q?" Santana loudly says having just come up with Kurt and two bottles of vodka.

"San you're here!" Rachel shouts before anyone else can say something.

"I'm not drunk enough to deal with you." Santana says pushing pass Rachel and over to the booze table.

"Well that was rude." Rachel says expecting everyone to back her up, but no one else says anything.

"I'm rude get over it." Santana retorts back.

"Don't antagonize her." Tina says still nervous around Santana even after their years in Glee together.

"Please Britt probably has her on her best behavior." Mercedes says.

"Hey," Santana grumbles.

With the greeting all over people form different small groups to catch up. Brittany drags Santana over to Mike and Artie so they can catch up. Santana who still get possessive when Artie is around, even after all this time, has her arms wrapped around Brittany's waist.

"So you two are living in New York?" Artie says.

"Yep," Santana mumbles not wanting to say too much.

Brittany on the other hand has no problem explaining everything they have been up to.

"San got into NYU and has been going to classes there and I'm at Columbia working on an MIT project." she explains. "What have you two been up to?"

"As you know I'm in school for dance in Chicago, though I'm going to be going to Julliard as I just got in and am transferring." Mike says smiling. "We'll be able to dance together again more often." he says as Brittany throws her arms around him.

"That's amazing, I just got into Julliard too though I won't be starting until next school year." Brittany happily says so glad that she'll know someone if she ends up going as she actually hasn't completely decided.

Santana is all smiles as she knows that she can trust Mike to watch after her wife if she does go to Julliard.

"What about you Artie?" Brittany asks turning to her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm in film school in California and loving it." Artie says. "It's what I've always wanted to do."

"Good for you." Brittany says.

"Yeah," Santana adds. "Britt let's go talk to Kitty and Mercedes." she says grabbing her arm.

"Later guys."

A few hours later Brittany and Mike are in a dance battle with Rachel singing.

"You two seem in a much better place." Quinn says to Santana.

Her, Santana and Mercedes are seated together talking.

"She pulled my head out of my ass and I bought her a kitten." Santana says shrugging.

"You bought her a kitten?" Quinn says shocked as she knows that Santana isn't fond of cats.

"You don't like cats and especially Lord Tubbington." Mercedes points out.

"Well LT has diabetes and the kitten was homeless plus I figured it would insure that I was forgiven." Santana explains.

"Of course, your so whipped for her you'd do anything." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"I still love how much you two care for each other. It gives me hope that one day me and Sam will get married." Mercedes says having always admired Santana and Brittany's relationship.

"Please I just hope that Puck remembers our anniversary. Those two make other relationships look like shit." Quinn bluntly says.

"Hey," Santana says crossing her arms. "We're not like that."

"Oh really?" Quinn says raising an eyebrow. "When did you two meet?"

"September 2nd," Santana easily says. "It was the first day of first grade and Brittany had just moved here."

Quinn gives Mercedes a look of I told you so.

"Do you seriously remember all the important dates in your relationship?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah so," Santana says turning.

"That's so sweet." Mercedes says.

Just then, Brittany is declared the winner and flops herself into Santana's lap.

"That was exhausting, but fun." Brittany says laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana wraps her arms around her wife and nuzzles into the neck of her wife.

"Stop acting so damn cute." Kitty says joining the group.

"Hey Kitty, what are you up to these days?" Quinn asks having not really talked to Kitty since she got her.

"Well I'm in school at LSU and a Tiger Girl." Kitty tells them.

"That's really cool Kitty." Mercedes says. "Do you know what you want to do yet?" she asks.

"No, I'm undeclared right now." Kitty says.

"It's good that you're keeping your mind open." Brittany says giving Kitty her signature goofy smile.

"Wow," Kitty says shocked at how smart Brittany sounds. She's still not used to this side of the blonde. "I knew you were a math genius, I just hadn't realized that you sounded so smart and grownup."

"Thanks Kitty," Brittany says her smile growing.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention!" Rachel loudly says causing everyone to look at her. "It's nearly one in the morning and I for one am heading to bed. Everyone is welcome to stay the night here."

With that Rachel heads inside.

"Only Rachel would say something like that and then just leave. I don't know how you dealt with her every day. I would have killed her." Kitty says yawning.

"We're going to head home, it was great to see you all." Santana says getting up with Brittany.

"Bye,"


	11. Lima Christmas part 1

**Thanks for all the love last chapter. Its Christmas in almost July. I'll be updating again later this week.**

"Are they here yet?" Ashely asks bouncing.

"Your dad and Mario both just texted that they just landed." Whitney tells her young daughter.

"Why couldn't I go with dad?" Ashely asks for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Because your sister and Santana are bringing a lot of stuff and are getting in late." Whitney says yet again.

"I'm with Ashely; I wish I could have gone too." Gloria says pouting as she sits next to Ashely.

"Well instead of pouting how about we finish decorating." Whitney suggests.

She's just as excited as her daughter and best friend to have her daughter and her wife back home, though she can control her emotions.

"I can't believe they are actually coming home." Gloria sighs not moving.

"We saw them less than three months ago." Whitney says shaking her head.

"You have Ashely to keep you busy, I only ever had Santana." Gloria points out.

"I would think you would be glad to have some peace and quiet." Whitney says chuckling at the thought. "I know I am, Ashely doesn't get into nearly as much trouble."

"You would think, but I honestly miss the trouble." Gloria says sighing.

"They're here!" Ashely shouts some time later.

She jumps up and runs out the door before the two women can even blink.

"Sanny! Britty!"Ashely shouts running into her little sister up and spinning them around.

"Hey munchkin," Santana says ruffling her hair when Brittany puts her down.

"You guys are here." Ashely happily says. "How long are you here for?" she asks pouting as she knows it won't be long enough.

"We're here until the day after Christmas." Brittany says looking over at her wife.

"Can't you stay longer? It's only a week." Ashely pouts.

"Oh no, not the Pierce pout." Santana says closing her eyes and running towards the house.

"Honey watch out-" Brittany starts, but Santana falls over one of the steps before scrabbling into the house. "Ash did you have to do that." she says turning back to her little sister. "I wish we could stay longer, but I have work to do and San has some homework and a project to finish over the break."

"Does that mean I get to spend the whole week with the two of you?" Ashely asks hopeful.

"Yes though you'll probably have to share us with the grown-ups." Brittany says leading her into the house.

"I guess they're leaving us to bring all this stuff into the house." Pierce says looking at the eight bags the girls brought.

"What's new?" Mario says heaving two bags out. "Though I do wonder what is in them."

The two men bring all the bags in the house and up to Brittany's old room. It takes them three trips as the bags are rather heavy. When they're done the two of them join the women downstairs in the living room.

"My babies are home!" Maria shouts hugging her daughter and Brittany tightly.

"We're so glad you two are home for the week." Whitney says giving them a hug afterwards.

Brittany and Santana both enjoy their moms fawning over them asking how they are. Then their dads come down and even more questions are asked. After an hour of catch up both women are exhausted.

"We're both exhausted from the flight." Santana says looking over at her wife who nods. "We're going to head to bed."

"I think we could all use a good night sleep." Maria agrees.

"Just remember we're leaving at eight to go get our tree." Pierce says clapping his hands.

"Yeah!" Brittany shouts so excited that she gets to find the tree with her dad even though it's late for them.

"Are you guys coming too?" Santana asks her parents.

"Of course, the Pierce's have been nice enough to let us stay while you are here." Gloria happily says.

"It's great that we'll be able to be here and not miss out on anything." Mario agrees.

Santana gives both her parents a hug before heading upstairs, happy that they'll be here.

"You guys are the best." Brittany whispers kissing both her parents on the cheek before heading upstairs as well.

"See I told you this was a good idea." Pierce says smugly.

"And I didn't disagree." Whitney says.

Ashely leaves the "grown-ups" and follows her sister upstairs wanting to spend time with her. She just walks straight into their room without knocking.

"Ashely," Brittany shrieks wrapping a blanket around her naked wife.

"It's not like I haven't seen you two naked before." Ashely says sitting on the bed.

"Well it's not like we intended for you to see that." Santana says putting on a robe.

"Are those our presents?" Ashely asks pointing to the two bags that haven't been opened yet.

"Some," Brittany says moving them to the closet with two other bags. "What do you want Ash?" she asks turning back to her sister.

"I wanted to hang out with you." Ashely says pouting as she stares at Santana.

"No, no, no," Santana says turning away.

"Ash, we're tired and are going to sleep. We'll hangout tomorrow okay." Brittany says.

"Okay," Ashely says getting up and head out.

"Night munchkin," Santana says.

"Ready for bed?" Brittany asks moving over to close the door when Ashely leaves.

"Yeah, I really am tired." Santana admits yawning.

"So am I,"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay Pierce and Lopez clan." Pierce says as they pile out of the Pierce's van. "It's tree searching time. We're going to split into two groups to find the tree." he continues. "Britt, me, Gloria and Whitney will be group one while Mario, Santana and Ashely are group two. Remember we are looking for a seven foot, full, Douglas fir."

"Come on San, we need to beat Dad and Britt." Ashely says grapping her hand and pulling her.

"Papi keep up," Santana says to Mario who follows them with the axe.

The three of them head out to the right. Ashely is determined to beat her dad and big sister this year in tree hunting. They win every year always finding the best tree.

"We have to win." Ashely determinedly says.

"And we will right papi." Santana says looking up at her dad who has caught up to them.

"We're going to try hard." Mario says.

Going in the opposite way Pierce and Brittany lead the way not saying anything as they're both focused on finding a tree.

"Wow, they take this seriously." Gloria says as her and Whitney follow them.

"Very," Whitney agrees. "I am glad though to see the girls so happy again."

"I know I was worried when we went to visit them." Gloria agrees. "They seem so happy. So do we have to do anything with this?" she asks.

"No, luckily we have Pierce and Brittany all we have to do is follow them. Normally me and Ashely are having to search ourselves. I like doing this instead." Whitney says.

Pierce and Brittany don't have to talk at all. They both know what the other is doing without saying anything.

"Can you smell a good one yet?" Pierce asks after ten minutes of searching.

"No, I think we need to head into the taller trees." Brittany tells him, moving into the taller trees.

"Are you sure?" Pierce asks even though he trusts his daughter's instincts completely.

"Yep," Brittany says.

Across the tree farm Ashely is ordering Mario and Santana around.

"Follow me, that tree will not win." Ashely says moving pass the tree that Santana and Mario are looking at.

"It's perfect," Santana argues.

"Please that wouldn't pass Brittany's smell test." Ashely argues back.

"Brittany can smell good trees?" Mario asks very confused now.

"Yes," they both say.

"Explain it to him." Ashely says forging ahead to find a tree.

Mario turns to give his full attention to his daughter.

"Britt can smell a good tree from a bad one. Every year she picks the best tree just by the smell of it. It's Britt." Santana tells him.

"Your wife is special." Mario says.

"I know dad."

An hour later they meet up at the barn to compare trees and decide who has the better one. Every year they buy both and donate the losing tree to a family in need.

"We're going to win this year Britt." Ashely says smirking at her older sister.

"Yeah right, I've never lost thanks to my nose." Brittany reminds her.

They each show their tree and Ashely groans. Her older sister's tree is better. There is just something about it that makes it the perfect Christmas tree.

"Good job baby." Santana says giving her wife a kiss.

"I had inspiration this year." Brittany says looking lovingly at her wife.

"Gross," Ashely groans.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Whitney, Pierce, Gloria and Mario all go out to eat while the girls decorate the tree. Pierce had wanted to stay, but was convinced to go out and let it be a surprise when they get back.

"Okay," Santana says looking at the boxes of Christmas decorations in front of her.

There are ten boxes for decorating inside that they get to go through. Outside is already decorated.

"San, Ash will help you put the lights on the tree while I put up the living room decoration." Brittany says taking charge which turns her wife on.

"You're so sexy when you order me around." Santana whispers in her ear, wrapping her arms around her wife.

"Child in the room." Ashely says making a gross face.

"Oh please we weren't doing anything." Santana says rolling her eyes at Ashely.

"That's how it always starts with you two." Ashely points out.

"How do you even know?" Santana asks grunting when Brittany elbows her, trying to get her to stop.

"I've grown up with you two. Mom gave me the talk two years ago when I really started bugging her about seeing you two together." Ashely tells them.

"You saw us?" Santana gasps shocked and blushing.

"Oh god," Brittany gasps turning to hid her face in Santana's shoulder.

"Whatever let's get to decorating." Ashely says rolling her eyes at the pair.

Brittany decides that since she chose the tree she would let Ashely decorate it. Instead she takes on Christmasfing the house. In the living room, she drapes garland everywhere, putting the Santa figures up. The kitchen gets all the Christmas dishware put out and magnets put on the fridge. The train she sets up in the dining room along with more garland.

"We're done," Ashely says having put all their ornaments on the tree after Santana put the lights on.

"So am I," Brittany says standing back to look at everything.

"We did good," Santana says thinking the house now looks like it normally does during Christmas.

Not long after the parents come home and are in awe.

"Now it's Christmas." Pierce announces.


	12. Lima Christmas part 2

Santana grumbles feeling something bouncing on the bed. She turns to bury her head into her wife's body only to find the spot cold and empty.

"Sanny it's time to get up." Ashely says jumping on the bed trying to wake her up.

"Go away Ashely." Santana says turning over to get away from the little girl.

"It's Christmas eve!" Ashely shouts jumping on the bed.

"And I'm going to sleep in." Santana says trying to swat her away.

"Britt asked me to wake you up. We're going eat your mom's breakfast in a few minutes." Ashely says.

"She's made her famous empanadillas?" Santana quickly says sitting up. "The ones she makes every Christmas Eve?" she asks.

"How should I know? This is the first Christmas Eve we're all spending together. All I know is Britt told me to come get you, she's helping your mom-"

Before Ashely can finish Santana leaps out of bed and is running into the kitchen. She loves her mom's empanadillas and doesn't want to miss out.

"I'm here!" Santana announces sliding into the kitchen.

"I can see that." Gloria says looking up from cooking. "Now go get dressed, no one needs to see you in a sports bra and Brittany's boy shorts." she says.

That's when Santana notices that she's really not dressed to be down here.

"Sanny as cute as you are, you should go get changed, breakfast is almost ready." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

Santana runs upstairs to throw on one of Brittany's sweatshirts and workout pants, before running back down.

"Did mami teach you how to make empanadillas?" Santana asks as they walk into the dining room.

"Yes, now I can make them for you." Brittany says all happy.

"Best. Wife. Ever." Santana says.

The whole family sits down to enjoy Christmas Eve breakfast together. Pierce decides he needs to say something before they start eating.

"This year has been a blessing. We've gained a daughter officially." he says nodding to Santana. "We've become closer to the Lopezs and are enjoying some new Christmas traditions from the Lopezs." he says smiling. "I hope we can continue this for years to come."

"Here, here," Gloria says as everyone murmurs their agreement.

"This is really good," Whitney says through a full mouth.

"She's a really good cook. It's one of the many reasons I love her." Mario says leaning over and kissing her.

"Awe," Whitney, Santana and Brittany all say.

"Can I have pancakes?" Ashely asks being a very picky eater.

"Just try some empanadillas." Whitney says between bites.

"I don't want to." Ashely says pushing her plate away.

"Well I do," Santana says taking the plate as she has already finished hers.

"I'm sorry Gloria." Whitney says as her daughter goes to get the pancakes that were made for her in case she wouldn't eat the empanadillas.

"It's fine," Gloria says. "It's not like they'll go to waste."

By the time they finish eating it's nearly noon which for the Pierce's means that it's time to watch _It's A Wonderful Life._ The Lopezz who normally would be doing last minute shopping or just doing their own things join in.

"You guys really watch this every year?" Gloria asks a little surprised.

"Yep, every year after breakfast." Whitney confirms.

"It's my favorite movie." Pierce adds.

"Britt," Santana softly says. "Do you want to go into the basement for some alone time?" she asks.

Brittany is torn between wanting to watch the movie with everyone else and spending some alone time with her wife.

"Aren't you two joining us?" Ashely asks when she notices her sister and Santana not following them.

"No we're going to the basement." Brittany says deciding right then what to do.

"You aren't going to watch the movie with us?" Pierce asks with a little frown on his face.

"No daddy, we're going to spend a little time alone together." Brittany says before her and Santana head downstairs.

"Let the girls go Pierce, they'll come back up to play board games after the movie." Whitney says patting him on the back.

"We totally will Pierce." Santana reassures him.

Brittany and Santana head to the basement as the rest of the family settles down to watch the movie.

"San," Brittany moans kissing her wife. "We can't with them upstairs."

"I know, but I'm horny." Santana says pulling away slightly before things get too heated. "I was hoping I could at least feel you up this morning since we can't have sex." she complains.

"I'm sorry honey," Brittany says as the pair snuggle together on the couch. "Your mom saw me coming out of the bathroom and invited me to help her cook."

"It's fine, I'm just glad that we get to spend time together alone." Santana says kissing her.

"San," Brittany groans pulling away before her wife starts to feel her up.

"Sorry," Santana chuckles.

"I can't wait to get home so we can have sex again." Brittany says.

Neither woman likes not having sex, but both agreed with their parents and Ashely in the house they'd likely be caught. And they'd been caught enough when they were younger. Plus their parents made them promise not to have sex while any of them were in the house. Gloria mentioned something about being traumatized enough when they were in high school.

"So why did you want to spend some time alone?" Brittany says stroking Santana's hair. "Not that I mind. You know I love spending time with you."

"Honestly I've just missed being alone with you. We haven't had any alone time since we got here between our moms and Ashely aside from sleeping we haven't been alone for a minute." Santana admits.

"Awe poor Sanny isn't used to sharing anymore." Brittany jokes.

They both are just content to lie on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms occasionally kissing.

"We should head upstairs, the movie should be ending and I want to be on your team for Charades." Brittany says sitting up two hours later.

"I guess we should spend time with our families since it is Christmas Eve and we'll be leaving in two days." Santana says getting up.

Also San does want to win and when Britts is her partner they win.

"I was thinking we could give each other our presents alone tonight." Brittany softly says. "I don't want our families to see what I got you."

"Ooo now I'm curious." Santana says smiling.

"Sanny," Brittany says giggling as Santana tickles her.

Brittany tries to get away, but Santana continues to tickle her so she turns on the Latina and starts to tickle her back. They continue this until Ashely comes down.

"Is it okay to look?" Ashely asks carefully walking down with her eyes closed.

"Ash it's fine, we did promise not to." Brittany says extracting herself from her wife. "See we're fully clothed still."

"That hasn't stopped you before." Ashely points out.

"Let's stop this conservation before it goes any farther." Santana says starting to blush.

"Whatever," Ashely says in such a Santana way that Brittany does a double take. "It's time to play games."

The three girls head upstairs to play first Charades then Scategories. Santana knows the Pierce's Christmas Eve traditions quite well as she's spent Christmas Eve here many times when her parents had to work. The Lopez's don't have many traditions aside from breakfast are glad to join in the Pierce's.

"So we thought we'd do couples and Ashely can join whichever team she wants." Gloria says when the girls come into the living room.

"I want to join Britt and San." Ashely quickly says.

"You don't want to give any thought to it?" Mario asks a little surprised.

He has never played any kind of game with his daughter and daughter-in-law. He doesn't know how well they are together as a pair.

"Nope," Ashely easily says. "Britt and San are going to win."

Susan and Pierce just smile as they know that their youngest daughter is right. The pair hardly ever loses when paired together for any game nights. While Mario and Gloria don't know any of this.

"Don't be so sure." Gloria says.

Three hours later Ashely is celebrating her team's win. Per normal when playing Charades both women could guess what the other was trying to act out in five seconds or less. It impressed Mario very much.

"I never realized that they were that much in tune." Mario says in awe.

"Sometimes I find it more fun to just watch them guess than actually play." Whitney tells them.

"I'm still in awe of how Brittany got Santana to guess FBI with only miming glasses, shooting and doing a little turn around dance." Gloria says.

"Those girls are something else." Pierce says shaking his head.

"What's for dinner?" Mario asks as he's hungry, looking at first his wife then over at Whitney.

"Who said we were making dinner." Gloria jokes.

"What!?" both Mario and Pierce shout having assumed that their wives were making dinner or at least had plans.

"Are we not having dinner?" Ashely whimpers.

"Of course we are." Whitney reassures her daughter.

"Mom and Gloria put a ham in earlier." Brittany tells them all.

"Thank god," Mario breaths for all of them.

"Please honey we always have ham for dinner on Christmas Eve. This is a merging of our two family traditions and luckily they don't overlap so there was no tough decisions." Gloria calmly tells her husband.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mami this is delish as normal." Santana says having just finished her first plate.

"Yes Gloria, this is the best Christmas Eve dinner that I have ever had." Whitney tells Gloria.

"Thank you," Gloria says ducking her head at all the complements. "I'm just glad to be here with all of you."

After dinner the four parents go into the living room to watch some TV. Ashely heads into the basement to watch some kid Christmas movies.

"Come on San, I want to give you your present." Brittany says grabbing her coat and her wife's.

"Please tell me we are not going outside." Santana begs as she hates the cold.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this." Brittany says pulling her outside.

Brittany leads her wife outside in the backyard. She pulls her over to the ladder that leads up to their old tree house.

"Really Britt-" Santana starts before Brittany cuts her off.

"Trust me," Brittany says which causes Santana to climb up.

Brittany follows her up. She smiles when she hears Santana gasp when she reaches the top.

"Britt," Santana gasps.

Santana is staring not at the old tree house insides, but a room covered by fuzzy blankets and with pillows covering the floor. She's starting to suspect what her gift might be.

"Go lay down and just enjoy this." Brittany says turning on some music.

Santana settles herself down and stares at her wife. She licks her lips as the blonde starts to slowly remove her clothes.

"So I figured that you'd rather see me in your present." Brittany whispers standing in front of her wife not only in a blue lacy lingerie.

"Fuck yeah babe," Santana says reaching up and pulling her wife down on top of her. "We seem to think alike for our presents." she says removing her own clothes to reveal red lacy lingerie.

"Great mind think alike." Brittany says kissing her wife deeply. "And since we're not in the house we can totally do it."

"This is the best Christmas ever." Santana says flipping them over.


	13. Stuck

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I have four chapters left in this story. Due to the popularity of Lord Tubbington's POV I'll be adding more in. I hadn't been originally planning on doing this but since so many enjoyed it and I have fun writing it I'll be adding his POV in.**

Brittany sighs as she stares at the equations in front of her. She's been stuck for days on this problem. All she wants to do is to go home to her wife, but she has a deadline in two weeks for this portion of the proof. Since she's been stuck, she's been spending so much time here that she really hasn't seen her wife. But unlike when San was being stupid, she texts her wife that she'll be late and they talk on the phone.

_'Hey Britt,'_ Santana says when she answers the phone. _'You're going to be late again?'_

_'Yeah San, I'm sorry. You know I'd rather be home than stuck here.'_ Brittany says.

_'Do you want me to drop some dinner off for you?' _Santana asks.

_'That would be great.' _Brittany says smiling at the thought.

_'Maybe I could stay and eat with you.' _Santana hopefully says crossing her fingers.

_'I could use the distraction.' _Brittany happily says.

_'Great, I'll come around six.' _Santana says.

_'Love you,' _Brittany says.

_'Love you too.'_

Brittany hangs up the phone, going back to trying to solve this fucking problem. If she can solve this little issue, she could go home at a decant hour and spend time with her wife. The time flies as she stares at the problem and before she knows it Santana is here.

"Hey Britt Britt," Santana says wrapping her arms around her wife from behind.

"Hey San," Brittany says turning around to kiss her.

Santana deepens the kiss, pushing the blonde back as she practically climbs on top of her. Their tongues battle for dominance. Santana wins, her tongue pushing into the blonde's mouth. They eventually have to pull apart to breath.

"God I've missed you." Santana says curling into the blonde's strong body.

"I've missed you too. It's been too long since we did that." Brittany agrees.

"Yes it has." Santana agrees. "I'd help, but you know I suck at math like this. Give me simple arithmetic any day."

"I just have to wait till either I or one of the other team members come up with a break through then I'm taking a fucking week off to spend with you." Brittany says as Santana gets off her and sets out the food.

"Where are your co-workers?" Santana asks noticing that they aren't here.

"I sent them home. They were annoying me." Brittany says sighing.

"How were they annoying you this time?" Santana asks.

"They were asking too many questions." Brittany admits.

Santana chuckles at the irony. While eating the chicken they make small talk about their days. Brittany complains about her problem and Santana complains about her pre-law teacher.

"It was nice to actually eat dinner with you." Santana says giving her a kiss.

Before she can pull away, Brittany pulls her down on top of her still kissing her.

"Britt," Santana gasps pulling back to look in her eyes.

"I want you so bad." Brittany moans, humping her wife.

"Fuck Britt," Santana groans grinding down on her wife's knee. "What if someone comes in?"

"No one will," Brittany promises.

"Where have I heard that before?" Santana says getting up and swaying her hips as she saunters to the couch.

Brittany locks the door before following her wife to the couch. "Trust me."

"I always do," Santana says pulling her down so her wife lands between her legs.

Brittany starts kissing her wife again. She wraps her arm around her wife pulling her more into the kiss. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck, swiping her tongue into the blonde's mouth. They battle for dominance as their hands roam up and down each other's arms.

"Britt," Santana groans.

Brittany has moved to kissing the Latina's neck. Her hands have found themselves under the Latina's shirt, groping her breasts.

"God San," Brittany moans tugging on her shirt.

Santana pulls back, yanking her shirt off and unclasping her bra as the blonde does the same. They fall back into each other and continue to kiss. Brittany's hands go back to groping the Latina's breasts, pinching her nipples. Santana is moaning and groaning so wet and ready for her wife.

"Britt, I need you in me now." Santana gasps.

Brittany reaches down into her pants and gasps. "Shit baby you are fucking sopping."

Santana yanks down her pants and underwear, kicking them off. Brittany kissing down the Latina's body until she reaches her inner thigh. She inhales the musk that is her wife. It's her favorite scent in the world.

"If you don't do something, I'm going to fuck myself." Santana groans, humping up.

Brittany leaves a trail of kisses on the Latina's inner thigh. She gives her clit a little kiss before giving her pussy a lick. Santana moans, gripping the cushion. The blonde starts eating her out.

"Oh fuck," Santana moans, her left hand winding in the blonde's hair, pushing down slightly.

Brittany eats her out like it's her job, spearing her tongue into her, lapping up all her juices. She pulls back, breathing hard. She inserts two fingers causing the Latina to moan even more her head falling back. She pulls them out, licking them before plunging them back in adding a third.

"Oh god," Santana moans as the blonde thrusts into her.

Brittany pumps in and out of her, curling her fingers to hit the Latina's G-spot. She watches as the Latina face contorts in ecstasy.

"Britt!" Santana screams her walls tightening around the blonde's fingers as she comes.

"So beautiful," Brittany whispers kissing the Latina.

She continues to pump, bringing the Latina down from her high.

"Once I recover, I'm returning the favor." Santana says slumping down.

Brittany smirks swinging around to yank her pants and underwear off. She leans back opening her legs, giving the Latina a great view of her pussy. She wiggles the two fingers she used on the Latina that still have her juices on them, slowly pushing them into her pussy.

"Oh fuck," Santana groans watching the blonde fuck herself.

"I need you in me." Brittany moans.

Santana surges up, kissing the blonde as she removes her fingers and places her own in.

"San," Brittany moans.

Santana starts pumping her fingers in and out of the blonde.

"Fuck San, so close." Brittany breathlessly moans gripping tightly to Santana's back.

"Cum for me." Santana whispers.

Brittany arches up as her walls tighten around the Latina's fingers and she comes.

Both women lay in each other's arms breathing hard.

"Your gorgeous," Santana whispers brushing aside Brittany's sweaty hair that had fallen in her face.

"I needed this." Brittany sighs laying her head on her wife's shoulder.

"I know, I needed it to." Santana agrees.

They lay there for a few more minutes before getting up and getting dressed.

"Britt those are my underwear." Santana says.

"You can wear mine." Brittany says winking at her.

"Come on horndog, let's go home and get cleaned up." Santana says knowing her wife won't be getting more work done tonight.

"I guess I could use a good night sleep." Brittany agrees.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Lord Tubbington POV**

The she-devil had a look of happiness on her face when she came home. I hate it. Whenever she has that look on her face, I just want to scratch her. Of course my Brittany is here so I can't do that or she'll throw me into the guestroom and lock the door for the night. It happened that time I sat on the thing and she saw me.

"LT got into the cat treats again." the she-devil says to my Brittany.

"Are you sure? He can't really jump that high anymore." my Brittany says.

She's always defending me which is part of the reason I love her so much.

"Lord Tubbington!" the thing shouts running in.

He stops when he sees that the she-devil and my Brittany are home and standing in the kitchen.

"It looks like it was Sir Fluffster that got into the treats." my Brittany says picking the thing up and hugging him.

Now that is not allowed. I am my Brittany's favorite, not the thing. I march over and start meowing, stretching on my Brittany's leg.

"Oh Lord Tubbington, you can wait your turn." my Brittany says before turning to the she-devil. "Can you please pick him up?" she asks.

I hiss at the thought. I can count on one paw the amount of times that I have allowed the she-devil to pick me up.

"Britt," the she-devil says looking as appalled as I am.

"Please San," my Brittany begs, pouting.

"Fine just this once." the she-devil says bending down and picking me up.

I bite her hand as soon as it's around me.

"FUCKING CAT!" the she-devil shouts as I hiss and run away.

**End Lord Tubbington POV**

Later that night they are cuddled together in bed with some comedy playing in the background.

"Britt how much longer is this going to last? I miss having you home more." Santana starts. "And before you get all defensive I know that sometimes you have to work late, I'm not angry about that."

"I honestly don't know." Brittany says sighing.

"I just want you to come home for dinner even if you have to go back to work afterwards." Santana honestly says.

"That is something I can do." Brittany agrees as she also misses spending even just eating time with her wife. "I can probably also do some of the work here so I don't have to leave after we eat."

Santana kisses her deeply in response.

"You are the best." Santana whispers into her lips.

"I can't wait for this project to finish and I can only have my doctorate to worry about." Brittany sighs.

"Won't you have more work to do?" Santana asks not exactly sure what amount of degree her wife has or how long it will take for her to get her doctorate.

"No as I'll have to figure out what to do and then I can take my time more while finishing it." Brittany tells her.

"Do you have a time line for the project? When will you finish and be able to focus on your doctorate?" Santana asks.

They haven't talked much about school and their time lines for graduating and such.

"We have till the end of the year to finish. I'm thinking that at the start of next school year, I'll start working on my doctorate." Brittany tells her. "What about you? When will you graduate?" she asks.

"If I take classes during the summer, I'll finish in three years and then it will be four years of law school." Santana says.

"That's about the time I'm hoping to be done with my doctorate." Brittany happily says. "I love that we're talking through any problems now instead of letting them fester."

"It is very grown-up of us." Santana says.

Brittany looks at her wife debating wither to say something that has been on her mind since Christmas. With how busy they have both been it's just never seemed like the right time to bring it up. She wants to talk to her about kids. Now that they know their school timelines it might be a good time to talk about other future things.

"San," Brittany softly says.

"Yeah Britt," Santana says giving her a loving look.

"We should talk about kids." Brittany says causing Santana to sit up quickly and cough as air went down the wrong pipe.

"What?!" Santana says wanting to make sure she heard her wife right.

"I want to talk about our plans for having kids in the future." Brittany clarifies. "I want kids and I want to make sure that we are on the same page."

"I want kids too. Since I met you I've always known that you'd make a great mom and having a mini you running around would be the cutest thing ever." Santana says sighing in relief. "But I don't think we are ready for kids now."

"Yeah, we're too busy right now." Brittany agrees.

"I could see having a kid once we graduate and buy a place ourselves instead of having our parents pay." Santana says.

"Do you just mean graduate with a bachelors or wait until after you get out of law school? I'm okay either way." Brittany reassures her.

Santana bites her lip thinking. "I'm not sure, we should just agree to wait and reassess when it gets closer."

"That sounds like a plan." Brittany agrees.

The only thing she wants out of the future is for her and Santana to have kids at some point. Now that she knows this it's all good. They really have both grown up a lot since getting married and moving here.


	14. Finals

**This chapter is dedicated to Naya Rivera who was taken from us far too soon. **

"Santana great news!" Brittany shouts walking into their apartment.

"Britt, I'm trying to study for my finals in two days." Santana says putting down her book.

"Sorry, but I have the best news and you'll love it." Brittany tells her bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'll bite what?" Santana asks knowing this will go faster if she goes along with her wife.

"We finished the project for MIT." Brittany excitedly says. "Not only does this mean no more late nights but we also got a bonus for finishing early."

"That's amazing honey." Santana says hugging her.

"Thanks, after you finish your finals we should celebrate." Brittany says knowing how important studying is to her wife.

"And this is why I love you so much." Santana says kissing her.

Brittany looks around for the cats as Santana goes back to studying. When she doesn't see them she frowns. Normally Lord Tubbington comes out for food and Sir Fluffster always is following Lord Tubbington.

"Santana where are the cats?" Brittany asks.

"I locked them in guestroom when Tubbs peed on my book." Santana says showing Brittany the ruined book.

"I'm sorry honey." Brittany says kissing her cheek. "I'll take them on a walk and keep them out of your hair for the rest of the week."

"You constantly give me reasons to love you even more." Santana says looking up lovingly at her wife.

Brittany leashes up the cats and takes them out. She starts walking in a random direction not sure where she's going. Since she's now done with the MIT project, she no longer has to go to school unless she wants to. All her doctorate research can be done from home. It's kind of nice to be done with the class portion of school that is unless she takes the scholarship to Julliard. She got in last semester, but with the MIT project she couldn't go. The only thing is she's no longer sure if she wants to dance at least that competitively. When she comes out of her musing she realizes that she's in front of Rachel and Kurt's building. She picks up Lord Tubbington who can't get up the stairs and heads to the door.

Kurt who has the day off is home when Brittany knocks on the door.

"Britt," Kurt says surprised to see her at the door.

"Hey Kurt, can I come in?" Brittany asks.

"Of course come in." Kurt says stepping aside to let her in. "Not that I don't love you, but why are you here?" he asks once he closes the door.

"I was out walking the cats and I somehow made my way here." Brittany says. "Lord Tubbington needed a break and I figured I'd come say hi."

Kurt smiles at this cause no one could not be happy when a smiling Brittany comes to visit you.

"Is Rachel here?" Brittany asks sitting on the couch as the cats look around.

"No, she's in class." Kurt says. "I'm here alone as I have the day off."

"Oh do you want me leave? I don't want to push in on you alone time." Brittany says.

"No, I was bored until you showed up." Kurt says.

"Okay," Brittany says her smile growing. "I'm trying to keep the cats and myself from bugging San while she's studying." she tells him.

"Is she worse than pre-coming out San?" Kurt asks.

"San's always been nice. I just want to give her space while she studies. She's a lot smarter than people think." Brittany says.

"Of course she was to you." Kurt says chuckling.

He loves talking to Brittany about Santana as he always finds out new information.

"I just want Sanny to do well." Brittany says.

"She's stubborn enough to ace them no matter what." Kurt says chuckling.

This stirs an idea in Brittany's brain. Normally a semi-dangerous thing for Santana, but not this one.

"Kurt, I have an idea and I'll need your help." Brittany says smirking.

A few hours later Rachel comes back from class to find Kurt and Brittany laughing as they chat. She's about to say hi when something claws her leg.

"FUCK!" Rachel shouts kicking as Lord Tubbington scuttles away.

"Sorry Rachel!" Brittany loudly says. "I was just about to leave."

"Why does your cat hate me?" Rachel asks.

"No idea," Brittany shrugs as she wrangles the cats into their harnesses and attaches the leashes.

"Because Lord Tubbington is my buddy." Santana says coming in, liking LT a little more for what he just did to Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks her eyes wide.

"I came to get my wife and her cats." Santana says shrugging.

She needed a break from studying so when her wife texted that she was at Rachel and Kurt so she decided to go as well.

"Hey Sanny," Brittany smiling as she hands Lord Tubbington to her. "You can take Lord Tubbington."

"Good to see you too honey." Santana says as Brittany grabs her hand and pulls her back to the door. "Bye."

"Thanks Kurt, see you later." Brittany says before yanking Santana with her.

They head down out of the loft, to the street carrying the cats.

"Did you get a lot of studying done?" Brittany asks lacing their hands together.

"Yeah, I mean I still have a ton more to do but I needed a break and you gave it to me." Santana says smiling at her wife not even caring that they are walking cats.

"Well I'm sure you'll do great." Brittany says. "And we'll get out of your hair any time you need it."

"Thanks honey,"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana runs into the apartment waving a piece of paper in front of her.

"Britt! Are you home?!" Santana shouts really excited.

"In here!" Brittany shouts from the guestroom.

"I got straight A's! I aced all my finals!" Santana shouts as she walks in.

"Congratulations," a group says including Brittany.

"Babe," Santana says sniffling.

Brittany has hooked her laptop up to the TV and there are her parents and the Pierce's faces.

"We're so proud of you sweetie." Mario says.

"So very proud of you." Gloria adds.

"You're the best." Pierce says.

"Pierce let the Lopezs congratulate their daughter first and talk to her." Whitney says whacking his arm.

"Sorry," Pierce says earning him another whack.

"We don't mind Whitney, we're just glad that other people are rooting for our little girl as well." Gloria says all smiles.

"Yes, we're just so happy for our little girl." Mario says wiping away a tear.

"Mami, dad," Santana says leaning on Brittany's shoulder. "Thanks Whitney and Pierce, why are you all Skyping in?" she asks.

"I wanted to surprise you after you finished your last final and got your grades." Brittany says smiling.

"Well I'm surprised." Santana says kissing her.

"Hey, parents in the room." Gloria says closing her eyes.

"Are you guys going somewhere together?" Santana asks noticing that their backgrounds have changed and they appear to be in some kind of car.

"We're going to Breadstixs to celebrate you since we know you love their food so much." Mario tells her.

"Don't worry I'll make Pierce eat a basket of breadsticks for you." Whitney says.

"You wouldn't," Santana grumbles.

"We'll send you some." Gloria says.

Santana grumbles under her breath about betraying parents eating Breadstixs without her. Brittany has a huge smile on her face as her mom winks at her.

"Honey let's go into the living room." Brittany says as their parents get out of the car, distracting Santana.

"Okay," Santana agrees still grumbling. "How could they go to Breadstixs without me?" she questions.

"Because they live near there and we don't anymore." Brittany reminds her, keeping her smile in.

When they walk into the living, four people shout "surprise" and Santana jumps.

"Mami?" Santana says staring at her parents and Brittany's.

"Hi mija," Gloria says pulling her daughter into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"What are you guys-Breadstixs!" Santana starts before yelling when she sees the basket of breadsticks Pierce is holding.

She grabs the basket and cradles it like a baby.

"Thank you so much for bringing Breadstixs." Santana happily says staring down at them.

"Thank your wife, she set this all up." Gloria says giving first her daughter then daughter-in-law a hug.

"You did this for me?" Santana says her eyes leaving the breadsticks to look at her wife.

"I knew our parents would want to celebrate with us and that they could bring your favorite food." Brittany says.

"I love you." Santana sighs.

"We should eat before the food gets cold." Whitney says before softly saying. "I don't think it will reheat well again."

"I still can't believe you all came out." Santana says so happy that they did.

"We wanted to celebrate your great first year of college with you and Britt." Pierce says.

After that they dig in though only Santana eats the breadsticks as no one wants to get between her and her breadsticks.

"Where were you before here that you could heat up the food?" Santana asks it just hitting her.

"We were with Kurt and that annoying girl Racquel." Whitney says.

"I love you." Santana says to Whitney.

She loves anyone who insults Rachel.

"She's not that bad." Mario says.

"Please, she needed all the attention." Whitney complains causing Gloria to chuckle.

"Which one was which?" Pierce asks.

Santana starts laughing at this. She loves Britt's parents for this reason; they say the funniest things ever. And what's even better they are serious.

"Dad," Brittany says hiding her face in her hands.

Once they finish eating, Whitney and Gloria shoo their husbands into the guestroom to watch TV.

"How long are you guys staying?" Santana asks snuggling into her as she munches on a breadstick.

"Just the night, your father has to work tomorrow night." Gloria says.

"I put the blow-up mattress in the guestroom for you all." Brittany says ripping a piece of the breadstick off.

Gloria watches in awe. She's never seen anyone be able to eat a Breadstix breadstick from her daughter's stash.

"We'll make the men sleep on that." Whitney says not fazed as she's seen her daughter do this multiple times.

"So honey are you still going to get a pre-law degree and them go to law school?" Gloria asks.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed my law classes." Santana says more sure now that that's what she wants to do.

They continue to talk about school until the doorbell rings. Brittany extracts herself from her wife to get the door.

"Don't go," Santana whines.

"I'm just going to the door." Brittany says walking over and opening it.

"Is Santana complaining again?" Quinn says smiling at Brittany. "Surprise!"

"What are you and Puck doing here?" Brittany asks pulling Quinn into a hug before letting them come in.

"Well I just finished taking all my finals and I knew that Santana had just finished too so I thought we could celebrate together." Quinn says holding up a bottle of wine.

"Really Quinn," Whitney says smirking. "Wine? Don't you kids drink the good stuff."

"Yeah, Whitney and myself will take this." Gloria says taking the bottle from Quinn.

"Your moms are here again." Puck says sighing.

He knows that he's going to end up on the ground while Quinn gets the couch.

"Who's here?" Mario asks coming out with Pierce to see who rang the doorbell.

"Quinn and Puck are here to celebrate finishing finals as Quinn did too." Gloria tells her husband.

"Did you ace them too?" Pierce asks.

"Yes, is that Breadstix I smell?" Quinn asks looking over at Santana who has a breadstick in her hand.

"We brought it out with us as a surprise for not just Santana finishing her finals but acing them." Whitney tells her.

"Great," Quinn says.

Santana smirks knowing that Quinn wants to stay as well and this is going to get interesting.

"They're staying just the night before heading home tomorrow." Brittany says. "You're welcome to stay as well."

"We were planning to stay for the weekend." Puck says.

"Well there's the bed and a blow up mattress in the guestroom for four of you and the couch for the other two." Brittany says.

"I'll fight you for it." Quinn says wanting one of the beds.

Mario and Pierce both looked shocked while Gloria looks over at Whitney hoping she'll fight for them again.

"Bring it on string bean." Whitney says glaring at Quinn.

"Not again," Puck mumbles.

Quinn rushes Whitney thinking she'll catch her off guard. It doesn't work. Whitney catches Quinn and pushes her back.

"Not going to work Quinn." Whitney teases. "You'll never be able to beat me."

"Fuck!" Quinn shouts rushing Whitney again only to be stopped again.

"Go honey!" Pierce shouts so proud of his wife.

She always makes sure they have what they want.

"Wow, will she win the room for us?" Mario asks.

"Yep," Pierce confidently says.

Whitney has Quinn in a head lock. "You ready to give in yet?" she asks.

"Fine," Quinn grumbles.

Santana snuggles into Brittany's side. "Thanks for setting this up."

"Anything for you."


	15. Anniversary

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm so glad that many of you are finding some comfort in reading Brittana stories. **

"Britt are you ready for tonight?" Santana asks sitting down at the table.

"I am," Brittany says putting a big plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. "Happy anniversary."

"Thanks honey," Santana says kissing Brittany on the lips. "Do you have plans for the day?"

"Well I'm going shopping with Blaine and Kurt promised to help me get ready at their apartment before our anniversary date." Brittany tells her.

"Quinn is in town and going to help me." Santana says.

They finish eating and Brittany heads out, but not before giving Santana a big kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned for tonight and to show you how much I love it afterwards." Brittany whispers before heading out the door, leaving Santana shocked.

Sir Fluffster jumps on the table and steals a piece of bacon from Santana's plate and runs away.

"Fucking cat," Santana grumbles.

Just then there's first a knock on the door followed by it opening up.

"Is everyone decent?!" Quinn shouts shuffling in with her eyes closed.

"Britt just left, she'll be gone all day." Santana says shaking her head. "So you don't have to worry."

"You two are really spending the day apart on your anniversary? And here I thought you'd have something romantic planned for the entire day." Quinn comments.

"Well we are leaving at 4:00 pm for dinner." Santana says not wanting to give too much away. "Plus she wanted to get ready separate and we both still have a few last things to get or pick up for tonight."

"You've seriously left things till the last minute? This is your wife San, Brittany." Quinn says as they sit down.

"Hey, I have a few things to pick up and I have to set up the apartment which includes buying flowers and other things." Santana defends.

"Okay, okay and I'm here to help you." Quinn says holding her hands up.

"Good cause as soon….." Santana trails off as she looks down at her plate to find it empty. "Damn cat!" she shouts.

**Lord Tubbington POV**

So the thing is okay now that I have him trained. He's still annoying as hell and takes away from my beautiful Brittany time. She loves the thing so much which is why I haven't ended him.

"I brought you bacon." the thing (as I now call him in case you didn't realize) says placing the strip in front of me.

"Go see if you can get more." I order him.

I trained the thing to piss off the she devil and to get me snacks off the table since I can't jump (bad back and all). And I need him to annoy the she devil a lot before she starts setting up the apartment for my beautiful Brittany. You see it's something called an anniversary. I have no idea what that is but the she devil made a deal with me. She offered to get me the yummy McDonalds if I and the thing disappear for the night when they get home, don't mess with the decorations and leave them alone until tomorrow. Of course I agreed. The yummy McDonalds is worth me doing almost anything.

"Here, I cleared her plate for you." the thing says dropping more food in front of me.

"Good, now bring it to the guestroom." I order.

"Why are we going in there?" the thing asks.

"I made a deal with the she devil."

No way am I sharing the yummy McDonald with him. I'll just lie to him about what she's going to give me.

**End Lord Tubbington POV**

"Kurt are you sure that she'll like this?" Brittany asks looking down at the custom made book she ordered months ago.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt says. "It's your guy's story and has tons of pictures of you. It involves the two things she loves most, you and herself."

"Your right," Brittany says letting out a breath. "I'm just nervous, this is a big night for us."

"Yes it is," Kurt says a little bitterly.

"Oh Kurtie, I'm sorry that Blaine can't be here on your anniversary." Brittany says just then remembering it's his anniversary too.

"Hey don't worry about it." Kurt says perking up. "I get to help you the person who is responsible for the fact that I am happily married."

Kurt really is happy to help Brittany out. They just finished up shopping and now have three hours to get Brittany ready for her amazing night with her wife. It's been a great distraction from his missing husband who is away on a modeling job.

"Let's get you dressed for your date." Kurt says.

Across town Santana is placing rose petals around the apartment.

"Are you sure you want all these candles?" Quinn asks.

"Yes Britt loves candle light." Santana says looking up to glare at Quinn.

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to double check." Quinn says holding up her hands.

Sometimes being friends with Santana is difficult.

"So do you think she'll like all this?" Santana asks when she has finished.

Quinn stands back and looks at all the candles, rose petals and paper hearts.

"Brittany is going to love this." Quinn tells her.

"Really?" Santana hopefully asks.

"Yes San, she'll love this." Quinn repeats.

"Good, now can you help me get ready?" Santana says. "And can you stay to light the candles when I text you?"

"Yes," Quinn says. "And your welcome," Quinn says knowing this is the best thank you she'll get from Santana.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana licks her lips, wiping her sweaty hands on the back of her red floor length dress. For some reason she is very nervous about this. She wasn't even this nervous for her wedding. The door opens and Kurt is standing there.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to take your wife out?" he asks.

"I am, but I need a favor from you." Santana says.

"Why not ask Quinn?" Kurt says narrowing his eyes at her.

"Because you have much better decorating sense." Santana says feeding his ego.

"What do you need?" Kurt asks since Santana is right, he is the best at decorating.

"I need you to go to the restaurant and make sure they're using all paper and the decorations are up." Santana says handing him a list.

"I'm doing this for Brittany." Kurt says shaking his head as he leaves.

Santana smiles, stepping aside so he can leave and heads in to find her wife.

"Britt I'm here." she loudly says.

"I'll be out in a sec." Brittany shouts.

Santana sits on the couch to wait, hoping that Rachel doesn't show up. The last thing she wants to do is talk to Rachel on her anniversary.

"Did you send Kurt?" Brittany asks coming out.

"Yes he-Britt you look amazing." Santana says gasping as she turns to see her wife.

Brittany is standing there with her hair slight wavy, light natural make-up on and a killer long body tight dress.

"You really like it?" Brittany asks blushing slightly.

"Britt you are perfection. You know I love it when you wear black." Santana says walking over to were her wife is standing and gives her a big wet kiss. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Brittany says looping her arm through her wife's. "So where are we going?" she asks.

"You'll see when we get there." Santana says flagging down a cab.

"You're lucky I like surprises and that you told Kurt so he could have my present for you dropped off." Brittany says smiling as Santana opens the door for her.

She cuddles into Santana looking out the window trying to see where they are. She knows whatever restaurant her wife chose is going to be amazing along with whatever else she has planned.

"I take it Kurt and Blaine will be eating with us." Brittany says turning to her wife.

"Yes, I know how much you wanted to have dinner together." Santana says leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"This is why I love you so much." Brittany says.

A few minutes later they come to a stop. Brittany let's out a gasp, staring out the window.

"San you didn't."

"I wanted to take you somewhere you would love." Santana says smiling over at her wife.

"You rented out my favorite restaurant." Brittany states finally tearing her eyes away from the sign Santana had put on the window of her favorite restaurant the Loft.

"Nothing is too good for my wife on our first anniversary." Santana says so proud.

"I can't believe you made a sign saying Brittany and Santana's First Anniversary along with one for Blaine and Kurt." Brittany says still in shock as they get out of the cab.

"Only for you." Santana whispers.

They head in the restaurant and are shown to a private area in the back where everything on the table is made of paper. Also Kurt and Blaine are seated at a second table.

"I can't believe you all did this to me." Kurt says standing up to glare at the girls. "I don't even have on my nice suit."

"Oh quiet and be thankful we managed to surprise you." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"He was about twenty minutes ago, now he's upset he's in his "day" clothes and not his anniversary, nice dinner suit." Blaine explains. "You should have heard him."

**Flashback**

Kurt walks into the restaurant wishing he and Blaine was also celebrating their anniversary instead of having to wait until next week. He hates that his husband's job has him gone more lately.

"Hello, I'm Kurt, Santana's friend. She asked me to check on the set up." Kurt tells the hostess.

"In the back, just down the hall." the hostess says.

"I can't believe she rented out the whole restaurant for the day." Kurt says and the hostess who heard responds.

"It's extremely sweet."

He walks back and nearly drops to the floor.

"Blaine!" Kurt screeches.

"Happy Anniversary," Blaine says bending down to help Kurt back up.

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it back in time." Kurt says getting up and staring at his husband.

"I managed to work it so I could be here for the night before I have to leave tomorrow morning." Blaine says kissing him. "I asked Santana if we could eat with them since this wasn't planned and I couldn't find a place on such sort notice."

"I'm just so glad that you are here."

**End Flashback**

"This is the best way to start our anniversary date." Brittany says all smiles.

After eating Blaine and Kurt head out to the hotel room Blaine rented for them.

"Well I'm glad that we're along again." Santana says once they leave.

"So am I," Brittany says surprising Santana as normally Brittany scolds her for being anti-social.

"And why are you suddenly agreeing with me?" Santana asks more than a little suspicious.

"Because as much as I love Kurt spending all day with him was enough. Plus he and Blaine are weird, spending so much time apart." Brittany says shuddering at the thought.

"I know, if you had to travel I'd be traveling with you." Santana says scooting her chair closer to her wife.

Brittany smiles at her adorable wife. There is nothing her wife wouldn't do for her and she loves her for it. That's why she wanted to make sure her gift is amazing.

"I want to give you your gift now before we go where you have planned next." Brittany says grabbing the square box that had been dropped off earlier.

"Britt, you didn't have to get me anything." Santana says starting to open the box.

"You planned all this of course I had to get you something." Brittany says smiling.

"Britt," Santana gasps pulling out a thin book that has a picture of them from senior year on the cover.

"I needed to get you something that was not only paper but would be something that you loved." Brittany says. "I wanted it to be as amazing as this date."

Brittany scoots even closer to Santana as Santana flips through the books looking at all the pictures. She gasps when she sees a pictures of them from third grade, Brittany has a huge smile as normal on her face and Santana is kissing her cheek.

"You were much more open with your feelings for me before we got into middle school." Brittany softly says.

"I can't believe you found this picture." Santana says before turning the page.

Looking at the pictures bring them back down memory lane. Santana absolutely loves this present. The last picture in the book is one of the two of them out at Central Park from a few days ago. The whole book is a timeline of photos from when they first met till now.

"Britt this is the best thing you have ever gotten me." Santana says, leaning over and giving her a big, wet kiss on the lips. "Now my gift is going to seem lame in comparison."

"San you always get me the best gifts plus you planned all of this." Brittany says waiting for Santana to give her, her gift.

Santana pulls an envelope out of her purse. She hands it to Brittany, holding her breath as she waits for her reaction. Brittany grabs the envelope, inpatient as ever and quickly opens it.

"Sanny!" Brittany squeals, throwing her arms around Santana. "I've always wanted to go to Disney World."

Santana pays as Brittany just stares at the tickets. She can't believe her wife got them tickets to Disney World and was worried it wasn't as good as the book she made. Disney is obviously better.

"So where are we headed now?" Brittany asks hoping to go home as she's horny and wants to show her wife her appreciation.

"Well….." Santana says a little nervous to just be going home after this.

"I'm fine with going home San." Brittany softly says. "I'd actually prefer it. I really want to show you how much I love you."

Santana gulps.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana tries to open their apartment door which is made way more difficult by Brittany kissing her neck. It takes her several tries to get the door and once the door is closed, they start ripping their clothes off. Brittany pauses when something catches her eye. She smiles as she notices all the lovely decorations Santana put up along with the rose petals.

"I love what you did to the place." Brittany says pausing.

"I wanted everything to be special." Santana says leading her to their bedroom.

"Well everything has been prefect." Brittany says pushing the now naked Santana onto their bed. "Now just relax and enjoy this."

Brittany who is equally naked leaps onto Santana. The Latina gasps into Brittany's mouth before she starts to make her way down the Latina's body.

"Britt," Santana gasps when she feels the blonde's breath on her vagina.

Brittany lightly kisses the inside of her thigh getting closer and closer to where Santana really wants her.

"Oh," Santana whispers.

Brittany opens her mouth swiping her tongue along the length of her vagina lips. Santana gasps, her hips thrusting up trying to find the pressure again. Brittany thrusts her tongue into Santana causing her moan. She eats her out until she comes.

"Fuck babe," Santana moans, pulling Brittany up to kissing her, tasting herself on her lips.

"I'm not done yet." Brittany says pushing Santana back down.

"Oh fuck," Santana gulps throwing her head back as Brittany plunges two fingers into her.

Brittany kisses her, swallowing her moans. The blonde adds a third finger, thrusting hard and fast, curling her fingers up to hit her g-spot. It doesn't take long for Santana to cum again.

"Britt!" Santana shouts as she comes.

Brittany slowly thrusts her fingers as the Latina comes down. She then pulls out her fingers, licking them clean. Santana has a lazy smile on her face, watching as her wife finger herself.

"So fucking hot." Santana says licking her lips as the blonde comes.

"I love you so fucking much." Brittany says lying next to her wife. "Such a great way to spend our anniversary."

"I can't wait for next year to see what you do as a thank you." Santana says wiggling his eyebrows.

"It will be as good as what you plan."


	16. Graduations

**Hi everyone, there's one chapter left and then a short epilogue. **

**Three years later:**

"How are you feeling honey?" Brittany asks placing her hand on Santana's slight baby bump.

"We're good," Santana says smiling at her wife. "Happy that everyone made it out for both our graduations."

Santana's graduation from NYU with a bachelor's degree in pre-law is today and Brittany's doctorate ceremony is tomorrow. Since they were both graduation and Brittany has a very good job they decided to try and have a baby. Santana offered since Brittany is currently the one working. They both knew it would be difficult since Santana has applied to several law schools and Brittany working full time as a college professor along with still doing projects here and there for MIT. But they both thing it will be worth it.

"Mom texted that dad has already set up so we have seats in the front." Brittany says.

"My graduation isn't for another six hours." Santana says shocked that Pierce is already there.

"Ever since dad ended up in the back at my kindergarten graduation he always arrives extra early to insure he gets a front row seat." Brittany says rolling her eyes at her dad's quirkiness.

"I know mami and papi will be happy to hear that. They just got in and texted they'd be here in an hour after they drop their bags off at the hotel." Santana says snuggling more into her wife, letting out a content sigh.

She's happy to get some alone time with her wife before all their friends and family start showing up.

"They do know that they can stay here right?" Brittany asks.

"Quinn called dibs which is why your parents also got a hotel room." Santana tells her.

"Damn, I was looking forward to round five of mom verse Quinn." Brittany jokes.

The pair had taken to calling Brittany's parents mom and dad while calling Santana's parents mami and papi. Heck even Ashely calls them that as the two families are basically one now, doing everything together. At thirteen, Ashely likes having one big family as she gets more presents and money. Plus she knows who to ask when she wants a yes to something.

"I thought they were on round seven." Santana says frowning.

"The two times Quinn was here with a broken leg don't count since mom just gave her the room, no fight whatsoever." Brittany points out.

"Well whatever the reason our parents and Ashely are staying in two hotel rooms and Quinn and Puck are staying with us." Santana says yawning.

"Honey if you're tired please take a nap. Your graduation is going to be long. I'd hate for you to be tired during it." Brittany softly says cupping her face.

"Only if you promise to wake me up when mami gets here." Santana says.

This pregnancy has really drained Santana and she's been constantly tired. Brittany has been her normal amazing self, helping in anyway Santana needs while not being too pushy.

"I promise," Brittany says.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"The L's are next." Gloria says gripping her husband and Whitney's hands tight.

Brittany is beaming so proud of her wife. Looking around her, she's overwhelmed by the support that is here for them. Not only are their families here but so are all their friends from Glee, Will, Emma and even Sue.

"Relax Britt, everything will be fine." Quinn says placing her hand on Brittany's leg to stop her leg from bouncing.

"I'm just so proud of her Q. I can't wait for her to walk across that stage." Brittany whispers.

They end up having to wait a few more before Santana's name is called.

"Santana Lopez-Pierce, Bachelor's Degree in Pre-Law." is announced.

"WOOT! GO SANNY!" Brittany shouts standing up clapping.

Her cheer is lost in the explosion of sound that comes from their group. She smiles when she hears Sue loud whistle. Gloria is jumping up and down as she cheers. Everyone has a smile on their face as they cheer. Ashely has climbed onto Mario's shoulders so she can see better.

Santana blushes as she crosses the stage. She didn't think her group of support would cheer so loud. As she heads back to her seat, it doesn't surprise her at all to see her wife sneaking over.

"You just couldn't wait till the ceremony ended." Santana whispers smiling at her wife.

"I wanted to insure I was the first to officially congratulate you. I wasn't sure if I could beat mami any other way." Brittany says giving her a quick kiss.

"Go back to your seat before you get me in trouble." Santana says swatting her hand away from her baby bump.

An hour later they are finally allowed to meet their families and friends. Santana is not surprised that her group is the first ones to arrive.

"My baby!" Gloria shouts pulling Santana into a hug.

"Great job honey," Mario says smiling at his daughter.

"Way to go yeasty." Whitney says smirking, she'll never let her daughter-in-law live that one down.

"Woot!" Pierce shouts jumping.

"I'm so proud of you San." Brittany says giving her another kiss.

"Good job," Quinn says.

The rest all congratulate her with Sue being the one.

"I always knew you'd make something of yourself Boobs McGee. You'd want to be able to take care of blondie." Sue says.

A few hours later they're all at the loft for a combined graduation party for Santana and Brittany. They figured it would be easiest to have just one even though Brittany graduation is tomorrow.

"So what law schools have you applied to?" Rachel asks Santana.

"NYU, Columbia, and a few smaller schools." Santana says. "My adviser thinks I'll get into NYU with my grades and recommendation letters." she adds.

"That's really impressive." Kurt says proud of his friend.

"How is that going to work with having a newborn?" Quinn asks looking over at Brittany.

"I can teach while having the baby with me once San starts classes. Trust me Q, we've thought this through fully." Brittany calmly says placing her hand on Santana's baby bump.

"That would be a first." Quinn jokes.

In high school the pair never seemed to have a plan but since they got married the pair always seems to have a plan. Though most of the time no one but them ever knows what that plan is which is why she asked.

"I can't wait to meet our little one." Brittany softly says to her wife.

"I know what you mean. Only three more months." Santana softly says.

"It's cake time!" Ashely shouts.

"Come on sweetie lets go get my girls some cake." Brittany says knowing her wife really likes cake especially since she got pregnant.

"God I love you." Santana says.

"You just love that I grabbed two pieces of cake for you." Brittany says placing them in front of her wife.

"Honey all that sugar isn't good for the baby." Gloria tells her daughter sitting next to her.

"The baby wants it." Santana whines.

"Gloria let her be. If she wants to eat cake then let her." Mario tells his wife.

"I'm just worried about her health." Gloria says before turning to her daughter. "We're so proud of you both." she says giving her daughter and Brittany a hug.

"We're all proud of the two of you. Especially you Santana for finishing while dealing with being pregnant." Whitney says coming over with Pierce.

"We thought it would take a couple tries as the doctor warned us it normally does. But as normal we exceed beyond belief." Santana says.

"And no mom we're not going to tell you the gender." Brittany says before her mom can ask.

"I wasn't going to say that." Whitney says. "I was going to say we all got you something."

"Yes, we wanted to give you this." Pierce says holding out a piece of paper for them.

Brittany takes the paper and looks at it with Santana, both of them gasping.

"This is too much." Santana manages to say.

"Mom," Brittany says looking up and staring at her.

"We figured that this would help either with buying a new place or whatever." Mario tells them. "We just want you two soon to be three to be happy."

"Thank you daddy." Santana says pulling him down so she can hug him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe our parents gave us a hundred thousand dollars." Santana says as she gets in bed still in shock.

"I know," is all Brittany can think to say.

"With this we could put a down payment on a bigger place and actually own it instead of renting." Santana points out.

The pair had been talking about moving since Santana got pregnant. With the money their parents gave them they'd be able to buy a place which is something they hadn't thought they'd be able to do. Brittany makes good money, but not enough to put a down payment down since they had to pay a pretty penny for insemination.

"We can start looking after everyone leaves." Brittany says.

"I'd like that." Santana says snuggling into her wife. "Are you excited to officially graduate tomorrow?" she asks.

"Well technically I already have, but yes I'm excited for the ceremony. It's also cool that we get to do it together. It's made it so much easier on our family." Brittany says kissing the top of her wife's head.

Santana is enjoying just being in Brittany's arms when Sir Fluffster jumps on the bed.

"No! He is not sleeping up here." Santana growls trying to push the cat off of the bed.

"San," Brittany says pouting.

"I'm pregnant, I should get my way." Santana says pouting.

**Lord Tubbington POV**

When I saw the thing jump on the bed with my Brittany and the she devil well I couldn't let that stand. I meow loudly pacing on my Brittany's side. I would jump up, but my back has been acting up. When your pushing eighteen some things hurt that didn't used to.

"Look Sanny, Lord Tubbington also wants up." my Brittany says looking down at me.

I meow again and try to look as cute as possible. Sometimes the she devil will help me out since I'm now a "senior" whatever that means. I refuse to be nice back. I still try to bite her or scratch her whenever I can, not to mention peeing in her shoes.

"But I'm pregnant," the she devil says again.

I have no idea what this pregnant thing is but I do know that my Brittany keeps mentioning them having a baby. I really hope that the she devil isn't having the baby. The last thing we need is the she devil having a spawn it should be my Brittany.

"Just for a little while, then I'll kick them out." my Brittany says.

I huff at the thought. Why is the she devil getting this special treatment? Most of the time my Brittany tells her what is going to happen.

"Fine, you win." the she devil says and my Brittany picks me up.

**End Lord Tubbington POV**

"The things I do for you." Santana says rolling her eyes at herself.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This next group of graduates have been in school for much longer than most of us would ever consider. These are our doctorate grads who can now be called doctor." the president announces.

Santana squeezes her mami's hand. She's so excited for her wife and so proud of her getting her doctorate.

"Brittany is sure amazing." Gloria whispers to her daughter.

"That's why I put a ring on it." Santana says smiling.

Santana is so happy that everyone was able to stay for Brittany's graduation as well. She's determined to cheer louder than they did for her graduation.

"I can't believe Brittany is getting her doctorate." Kurt whispers to Blaine. "She just didn't seem that smart in high school."

"She just thinks very differently from the rest of us. Most extremely smart people do." Blaine says. "I'm glad she's getting recognized for her smarts."

"So am I," Kurt says.

"Santana what is moving around in your bag?" Whitney whispers.

"Nothing," Santana quickly says picking up the bag.

Thankfully they announce Brittany's name.

"Receiving her doctorate in mathematics is Brittany Lopez-Pierce."

Santana stands up and cheers with the rest of the group. Lord Tubbington and Sir Fluffster pop their heads out of Santana's bag looking around for what is making the loud noise.

**Lord Tubbington POV**

When the she devil stuffed me into her large bag with the thing I was pissed, but didn't pee as I'm in the bag. I tried to claw my way out but failed. The only good thing to come of this bad situation is I'm squishing the thing. My many tries at escaping this bag has failed. The she devil is currently being cleaver which is a rarity for her.

"We've stopped moving." the thing says.

I don't reply to that stupid statement. Instead I lean into him causing him to squeal and try and push me off. There's not a lot of room and he's weak so it doesn't work. Just then there's a loud noise that stops us from fighting and we both stick our heads out of the bag. Everyone is making noise and I'm about to jump out (fuck my bad back) when I see my beautiful Brittany.

"Look it's Brittany." the thing says.

I close my eyes and wonder how this stupid cat has survived this long.

"Now don't try to run away or do anything stupid or I'll make sure you disappear and will tell Brittany that you ran away." the she devil threatens.

I settle down as I know she'll follow through with her threat. After what feels like hours, the she devil starts moving again.

"Britt, I brought you a surprise." I hear the she devil says to my Brittany.

I pop my head up at this and so does the thing.

"Sanny!" my Brittany shrieks running over hugging the she devil first before sweeping me and the thing up in her arms.

I'm so happy that my Brittany is holding me.

**Sir Fluffster POV**

I have no idea where we are, why I'm stuffed in a bag with the fat one Lord Tubbington and why the mean one would even bring us. She hates cats. When I see the sweet one and she picks us up, all the suffering to get here is worth it.

"Awe Sanny, you brought the cats. You're the sweetest." the sweet one says smiling at the mean one.


	17. And Baby Makes Three

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. This is sadly the last chapter. I will be posting a small epilogue from LT's POV tomorrow.**

"I fucking want this baby out of me." Santana grumbles.

"It will be any day now." Brittany calmly says.

"I'm in pain, entertain me." Santana says grumbling.

Their parents are flying in tomorrow to help for the first few weeks. Santana is glad that they'll have the help. But really she just wants the baby out of her now. She's very uncomfortable and just ready.

"What would you like me to do?" Brittany asks willing to do whatever her wife wants.

"Can you dress the cats up and make them do a little skit? And do the voices?" Santana hopefully asks.

"Lord Tubbington will hate this." Brittany says shaking her head slightly.

"Tubbs can deal with it." Santana smugly says.

"San you know it hurts his feelings when you call him Tubbs." Brittany says.

"He can deal." Santana says.

Brittany goes to search for the cats. Shortly after their graduation they bought a four bedroom condo four blocks away from where their apartment was. So the cats now have a ton of places they can hide. Originally Santana had only wanted to get a three room condo until Brittany suggested getting a fourth bedroom as they do plan on having another child a few years down the line so they don't have to move again and can still have an office/guestroom.

"BRITT!" Santana shouts a bit of panic in her voice. "SCREW THE CATS! MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

Brittany swivels on her heel, turning around and running back to the master.

"What do you need me to do?" Brittany asks skidding to a halt next to her wife.

"Get me to the fucking hospital." Santana groans as a small contraction hits her.

Brittany opens her mouth to say something, but quickly swallows her response. She knows better than to argue with her pregnant wife who normally has a short temper though never with her.

"Do you need me to help you?" Brittany asks not wanting to assume.

"No, just grab the bag and my coat." Santana orders.

She slowly gets up, wincing with every move. By the time she reaches the bedroom door Brittany has the overnight bag, her coat and both of their purses.

"I do need help." Santana says when she sees her wife.

"We'll go at whatever speed is most comfortable for you." Brittany says wrapping her arm under her arm to help her walk.

Brittany helps Santana out of the condo and to the elevators. Once they reach the lobby, Santana groans.

"You called Berry and the Pretty Pony's."

"Nice to see you still have a quick wit even while you're in labor." Rachel comments.

"Britt called us since we have a car." Kurt points out.

"And you thought hey let's bring Rachel." Santana sarcastically says getting in the car with Brittany's help.

"She was out with us." Blaine tells her.

"Thanks for picking us up." Brittany says as they all get in the car.

"Your very welcome Brittany." Kurt says pulling out.

"Hurry up or I'm going to give birth in this car." Santana groans.

Less than ten minutes later Kurt is pulling into the ambulance bay at Santana's insistence that she is about to give birth. Brittany gets out first and helps Santana out.

"We'll park and meet you inside." Kurt tells them before he starts to pull away.

Brittany nods, helping Santana walk through the doors.

"My wife is in labor." Brittany says as soon as she walks into the emergency room.

Several nurses rush over to help. One brings a wheelchair while two others help Santana and a forth talks to Brittany getting them checked in.

"Let's head up to labor and delivery." a nurse says.

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel catch up to them and follow them.

"We need to check Mrs. Lopez-Pierce out to see how far along in labor she is." the doctor says once they're placed in a private room.

"Is my OBGYN here yet?" Santana asks.

"We called Dr. Adams and she'll be here in about twenty minutes." the doctor says.

"We'll wait outside." Blaine offers pulling Kurt and Rachel out with him.

Brittany stands next to her, holding her hand for support. She suspects that her wife has at least a few more hours of labor to go. She didn't seem to have very painful contractions thus far and the ones she had were far apart still.

"Well your only four centimeters." the doctor says. "You'll need to get to ten before you can start pushing."

"Fuck," Santana grumbles.

"We'll come check in a hour." the nurse says.

Brittany pulls a chair up next to the bed.

"I think we'll be here for a while." Brittany softly says holding Santana's hand.

"Did you tell our parents?" Santana asks.

"Not yet, I'll text them now." Brittany says pulling out her phone and texting both their moms.

"Santana," Dr. Adams says coming in. "I just wanted to come in and tell you I'm here. How are your contractions thus far? Do you want an epidural?" she asks.

"They're about seven minutes apart and not too bad pain wise thankfully." Santana tells her. "Is an epidural safe?" she asks.

"Yes, I find most women who don't get one wish that they had." Dr. Adams says.

Santana looks over at Brittany who shrugs.

"It's up to you sweetie. Whatever you decide, I'll back you one hundred percent." Brittany says.

Since Santana is the one actually giving birth to their child, Brittany doesn't want to push her. Whatever her wife wants is what they will do.

"I want an epidural." Santana says to the doctor.

As the doctor sets up for the epidural, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel come back in.

"I'm getting the good drugs." Santana tells them.

"I plan on getting as drugged up as possible when I get pregnant." Rachel says. "I can't imagine not."

"I considered it for a second." Santana says wincing slightly as a contraction hits.

"But since San doesn't deal with pain well it's great that she chose to get all the drugs possible." Brittany says kissing Santana's cheek.

"My wife is the best." Santana sighs.

She loves even more (which she didn't think was possible) since she got pregnant. The blonde has been simply amazing.

"Okay let's get this epidural in." Dr. Adams says.

Three hours later, Santana is extremely uncomfortable and only seven centimeters dilated. She's starting to lose it.

"Fuck you Rachel!" Santana shouts as a contraction hits.

"What did I ever do to you?" Rachel says before Kurt can stop her.

"A shit ton of stuff." Santana starts before she starts listing off things. "You called me slut, you always judge the way I dressed…." she continues on and on.

"You know she can't be angry with me so she's going to lash out at everyone else around her. Just ignore her, she doesn't mean it." Brittany whispers.

"But most of those things were from when we hated each other in high school." Rachel whispers.

"She's in pain; you know she doesn't hate you anymore." Brittany softly says.

"Yeah just ignore her and don't respond until after she's given birth." Kurt advises.

"We're just here to offer emotional and morale support without actually saying anything." Blaine points out.

Santana grips Brittany's hand hard as another contraction hits. She wants to scream. She can't imagine how much more pain she'd be in if she didn't have an epidural.

"This hurts a lot, I'm so glad that I got the epidural." Santana tells Brittany.

"Squeeze my hand as much as you need and let me know if you need anything." Brittany says cupping her wife's face. "I'm here to help you in whatever way you need."

"I love you," Santana sighs.

While pain makes her angry, she's literally incapable of being mean to her wife even when in pain. Something about the blonde's smile always makes her feel better.

"All I need is you to smile at me." Santana says.

A nurse comes in to check how far along Santana again.

"Well Santana it looks like it's time." the nurse says. "I'll go grab the doctor."

"That's our cue to leave." Kurt says. "Come on Rachel." he says pulling Rachel with him.

"We'll be in the waiting room." Blaine says.

Santana is quickly moved to a delivery room and Brittany follows after getting gowned up.

"Well Santana, we are almost ready for you to start pushing." Dr. Adams tells her from in between her legs.

"Thanks fucking god." Santana groans.

"Deep breaths honey," Brittany sweetly says.

Santana wants to snap at her wife, but then she sees that big smile which makes her swallow her retort.

"It fucking hurts." Santana moans.

"Okay, start pushing." Dr. Adams tells her.

"Follow my breathing." Brittany says taking deep slow breaths.

"Fuck!" Santana shouts as she pushes.

She squeezes Brittany's hand as she pushes.

"After this next contraction I need you to give me one last big push." Dr. Adams tells Santana.

Santana starts pushing when Dr. Adams tells her.

"Keep pushing, the head is almost out." Dr. Adams says.

"Almost there," Brittany whispers kissing the top of her head.

"Oh fuck!" Santana shouts giving one last big push.

She falls back against the pillows exhausted. That's when she hears a beautiful sound of their baby crying.

"Congratulations mommies, you have a baby girl." Dr. Adams tells them, handing Santana the newly clean and born baby.

"Oh San, she's so beautiful." Brittany says looking down at her wife and newborn daughter.

"We have a daughter." Santana sighs so happy.

Santana is wheeled back to a regular room while their daughter is taken for some tests before being brought back. Brittany heads out to the waiting room to tell their friends.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Gloria shouts jumping up the second she sees Brittany.

"Mami? Mom?" Brittany says shocked to see the two of them.

"When you called, we hopped on the first flight out. Your dads and Ashely will fly in tomorrow as planned." Whitney explains.

"We couldn't wait." Gloria says.

"I take it Santana gave birth." Rachel says assuming Brittany wouldn't be here if she hadn't.

"You guys can come back now." Brittany says, in shock that their moms are here.

They follow her back to Santana's room.

"Sweetie!" Gloria shouts running to her daughter's side.

"Mami?" Santana says shocked as well.

"We caught the first flight out." Whitney explains again.

"Well?" Kurt asks.

Santana looks over at Brittany who just shrugs. The blonde walks over to Santana's side and half sits next to her.

"We should tell them before our moms or Kurt have a heart attack." Brittany whispers.

"I guess you're right." Santana softly says before raising her voice. "I'd like you all to meet our daughter Ariel."

"Awe,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"She's so cute," Rachel says staring down at the baby.

"Don't even think of trying to steal my child Rachel." Santana says giving her suspicious look.

"I'm not going to steal your child Santana; I'm just going to hold her." Rachel says picking up the baby.

The moment she does Ariel starts to cry, loudly.

"Here Rachel, she's cranky like Santana if anyone but us or our moms hold her." Brittany says taking the baby from Rachel.

"Your dads drove the car so we can take you home when you're released." Gloria says as she and Whitney come in.

Whitney steals the baby out of Brittany's arms and her and Gloria coos over it.

"I'll leave you with your family. Call once you get settled and we'll come visit you at home." Rachel says before leaving.

Brittany curls up next to Santana who places her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I can't wait to get home." Santana says watching their moms coo over their daughter.

"The doctor did say that if everything checked out you could leave this evening." Brittany says.

Just then their dads come in.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Pierce asks looking around.

He rushes over to his wife and Gloria and somehow manages to get the baby our of their arms and cradles her himself.

"Hello little Ariel, I'm your granddad." Pierce says staring down at his granddaughter who in turn is staring up at him. "She's going to be a heartbreaker like her moms."

"Of course she is." Mario says gently taking the baby from Pierce.

"It's a baby, they're not that exciting." Ashely says from the doorway.

"Don't you want to meet your niece?" Pierce asks his youngest daughter.

"Not really," Ashely says frowning.

"Come here Ash." Santana says and Ashely walks over to the other side of the bed from Brittany. "Do you want to hold her?" she asks.

Ashely nods, sitting down and Mario places the baby in her arms. Ariel looks up at her aunt and makes a gurgling noise.

"She looks like you." Ashely says.

"She does look like her mami." Brittany agrees.

Whitney comes over and steals the baby back for her and Gloria to coo over.

"Oh Santana, I grabbed this for you." Pierce says handing her an envelope from Columbia.

Santana stares at the envelope not making a move. Brittany looks over to see why her wife is frozen.

"It's here," Brittany softly says staring at the envelope.

"What's here?" Mario asks.

Santana who doesn't want to say anything, looks up at Brittany.

"It's the letter from Columbia." Brittany says.

"Oh," Gloria says walking over with the baby.

The four parents surround the two women, all six of them just staring at the envelope. Ashely rolls her eyes and wonders if people lose their ability to think at times when they become grown-ups. Why they just don't open the envelope is beyond her.

"Just open the damn thing." Ashely says breaking the stillness.

Santana opens the envelope, "I got in!"

Brittany hugs her tightly. She's so proud of her wife. Not only did she just give birth to their beautiful daughter, but she also got into her dream law school.

"Today is one of the best days ever for us." Brittany whispers kissing Santana.

"Yes it is."


	18. Epilogue

**I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this story. I have had some interest in making sequel to this story and I am planning to do so in the future though right now there is no timeline for it. Right now I'm focused on finishing my other story and starting the other requested pieces I have.**

**Epilogue: Lord Tubbington POV**

When they brought the she-devil spawn home I thought I would hate it. As it turns out I didn't. While the baby may look like the she-devil, everything else about the baby is like my Brittany. The baby is so sweet. When I first met her she smiled at me and when she saw the thing she cried. That was the moment I knew I liked the baby. Of course the she devil threated both me and the thing that if we hurt the baby she would take us away and we'd never return. The thing was of course confused and asked me a lot of questions.

"Why did she threaten us? What is so special about that small noise maker? Why is Brittany paying it so much attention?" the thing asks.

Those are the annoying type of questions the thing asked. Not that I answered any of them. While he is annoying, I find that in my elder years, I no longer hate him. It's something I thought I'd never say. I'll never be his buddy, but I also don't hate him. To put it simply I'm indifferent to him.

After three months the she devil and my Brittany finally let me lay next to the baby. Up until then I kept me on the ground not letting me or the thing within three feet of the baby. When they finally allowed me next to the baby, I just slept. Honestly what did they think I was going to do. The baby doesn't really do anything that annoys me. Sure she cries, but I don't wake up to it so it's not annoying. I think what scared the she devil the most was when the baby laid her head on my back/butt. The look on her face was priceless. She started squawking about how I would hurt the baby. Please, I don't injure the young especially those as sweet as the baby. Thankfully my Brittany calmed her down and pointed out that I didn't seem to mind. Which is true.

"I'm still not sure he's not going to hurt Ariel." the she devil says side eying me.

"Trust me San, Lord Tubbington wouldn't be just laying their calmly if he didn't like it." my Brittany points out. "Remember when Ashely tried doing a similar thing and he hissed at her and then wouldn't allow her near him for a month."

"Well maybe he can't move." the she devil says.

I have to agree with the she devil on that as I do have a bad back and currently couldn't get out from under the baby if I wanted to. Which I don't. I hate that I agree with the she devil, but since she gave birth to the baby I find that I don't hate her anymore. She's even warming up to me too. Though I'm going to continue to call her the she devil for old times sake. Okay, it's also cause I don't know her name. I've managed to block it out of my mind. Up until now I hated her.

"Awe San look Lord Tubbington loves Ariel." my Brittany says.

"Shock of all shocks." the she devil says sneakily shoving the thing away, she doesn't trust him.

The she devil smiles and I slightly nod my head. She and my Brittany are happy and now have the baby. I guess I love all the members of my family even the thing.


End file.
